Minecraft: Spawn of the Void
by LorathanaHelmsgate
Summary: By command of the Void, a human by the name of Lorathana was sent to a new world as it's guardian! She works to survive and strives toward her goal. But something odd happens...she encounters a strange and terrifying creature! It follows her and instills fear with eyes that seemingly stare into her soul. Is...this creature the danger? She doubts it. (Human x Enderman)
1. Chapter 1: Create New World

"Lora..."

A whisper sounded. A lone whisper in this vast blackness known as the Void.

"Lorathana..."

Another whisper traveled through the emptiness. For miles in all directions. It is unknown who said it, but their words were not lost. In the void something stirred. The spoken words breathed life into an empty, formless shell which hovered in it's center. It shifted, as if awakened from a long sleep. The being in the Void spoke again.

"Your name...It is decided that you are Lorathana Helmsgate. Rise, my child Lorathana. Rise to your name."

The shell stirred again. It seemed to unravel from it's shape and into something new. A cranium slowly rose from the mass, responding to the voice. That soft spoken, yet commanding voice.

"A new world has risen, Lorathana. You have been selected to be it's keeper."

The shell had changed. It's surface had a soft texture, that of skin. It formed a mouth, eyes, nose and much more as it began to take it's fated shape. It responded, but could only mouth the last word in a blank manner. Something was still missing...

"Have you not awakened?! RISE, Lorathana Helmsgate!"

The command sent a jolt through the transformed mass. And in it's cranium something sparked. It's gray shades suddenly changing to a wide array of colors which pulsed with feeling. It's eyes snapped open as it's colors began to warm. Blood flowed through it's veins now. It had a beating heart and a working brain which immediately began to process it's surroundings. A pair of green eyes stared endlessly into the darkness, wondering who was talking to her and from where.

"I understand you have many questions now, Lorathana. But for now I can only tell you this. Your kind is known as Human, the guardians of the vast amount of worlds which have spawned here."

Lorathana seemed confused.

"Lorathana...To every new world, there is one respective keeper. Your world has come, and you must claim it. Else it will fall into ruin if you do not exist within it."

She frowned. One keeper? Meaning she would be alone?

"You may be the only one to exist there, Lorathana, but you are not alone. There are many worlds. There will be others you can seek help from, and others who will seek _your_ help. But I cannot tell you how. That, along with many other things, you must discover on your own."

Lorathana felt a little better. But not much.

"You have been given a sacred task, my daughter. Go to your world. And guard if with your life."

Against what? But before she could get the whole thought out, there was a rush of light. A sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach caused her first experience of excitement and nervousness as her body shot through the void in a tunnel of blaze. And once again, everything returned to blackness. Or so she thought.

Lorathana's eyes snapped back open again and she felt her body hungrily suck in air for the first time. It felt as if someone had her in a choke hold for hours...She looked around, shading her eyes from the bright light in the sky which pained them. So this is the world which she was informed of? It was...It took a while for her to search for the word in her newly learned language. "Overly green". Yeah, thats it. As her vocabulary began to register in her brain, she could slowly start describing this world in her thoughts.

Trees that were too tall...vegitation that filled every space around her. She felt crowded in this Jungle. Looking to her right, she saw...yellow? Tan? Something of that nature. Lorathana used her legs and arms to lift herself from the ground. Her body felt heavy...not like how it felt in the Void where there was no pull of gravity. With much effort, she managed to walk herself over to the unknown area to examine it. There was a layer of sand which stretched along the horizon and faded to blue as it changed to a body of water known as an ocean. It was wide open here...very comfortable.

Lorathana was digging her toes in the surface of the cool sand when she heard a noise in the distance. Her whole form froze. She looked in the direction it came from. The rough bellow became louder and louder when finally, the being showed itself. It was huge! It's body was brown and white in color that seemed to have been splashed onto it's skin. The cow bellowed once more before trudging back through the bushes in search of scrumptious wheat.

All through the day, Lorathana had one heart attack after another as both animals and monsters appeared in her area. And after the last few encounters as night came, she concluded that she should make some sort of shelter. The first thing she did was begin harvesting wood. Gathering logs, sticks and the like, Lorathana used her clever mind to craft planks and ladders. When that was done, she carried all of it over to the tallest tree she could find. Where she placed the ladders to climb it's trunk and start a small platform. By morning she had a small house to stay in, protected from the dangers of the world.

Sitting down on the floor of her new home, she felt a bit discouraged. Things seemed to only go backwards as soon as she arrived here...oh, how weak she felt. How tired she was...With her remaining strength for the day, she brought out the left over planks and wool she came across while exploring and crafted a bed. Lorathana Slipped between the velvet soft sheets and rested her head in her plush pillow. Her exhausted body finally relaxed heavily against the matress. And pretty soon the scary sounds outside faded. Her mind blocking them out as it slowly fell into dreamland.

The moon was high in the sky now. Stars twinkled around it and a blanket of darkness fell over the land. It was quiet. Eerie, even. Deep in her conscience she knew that things would only get more difficult from here.


	2. Chapter 2: It is rude to stare

[A few days later...]

At the crack of dawn, a loud bone crushing thud sounded throughout the beach. Lorathana's fist had collided with the face of a zombie. It fell over and thudded in the sand. Lorathana shuffled through the sand, dodging arrows and smacking away giant spiders one after another. She wasn't very strong...in fact, all this was more of a nuisance than an epic adventure like she had thought it would be. Lorathana climbed the nearest tree all the way to the top and sighed. Her house was just a couple tree tops away. She shrugged and figured she might as well harvest her way back down.

Lorathana huffed tiredly and sat down when she reached halfway down the tree. She rubbed her bloody hands. Harvesting things with bare hands was difficult...she might just craft some tools when she got home. But what kind...she thought and thought, staring off into a cave far in the distance. "...Wha?" She murmured, her sight taking notice of a large shadow-like figure inside the cave. It was moving...A tall, pitch black figure which seemed to have an aura around it...She leaned closer, her curiousness almost causing her to fall off the trunk.

She wanted to call to it. It looked like a person! "Oh, they're turning around..." She was about to wave to them, but paused. Her body suddenly became parilyzed. Filling with a deep, endlessly deep sense of dread. She did not know what it was, but it sure was damn scary. Two bright, glowing orbs of purple which seemed to pierce into her soul caught her gaze. The shadow seemed to pause as well. But more out of anger or frustration. Lorathana and the shadow sat there for what seemed like hours in a dead lock stare. Feeling like a sitting duck, she forced her mind to focus, squeezing her burning eyes shut for only a moment.

She ducked down, slipping her legs over the edge of the tree to climb to the ground. Forget the wood! It wasn't worth risking her life for. Her eyes opened again and she glanced back at the cave for a moment. But couldn't help but stare again. This time in astonishment. In those two seconds she had looked away, the creature was gone. It completely vanished! Soon, she jolted out of her pause to frantically scramble down the tree, dropping quite a ways in the process. She let out a grunt as she smacked the ground, loudly snapping some twigs. She groaned for a moment to help relieve the stress from the soreness she felt in her back and legs.

Loranthana glanced around as she turned herself over. Nothing so far...heard nothing but silence...which seemed to be overpowering. Unusual...when she looked down to think, she caught sight of her shadow on the ground. But...it was very...tall...her eyes slowly turned to the side, her head turning with them. She saw a long, pitch black limb which stood next to her back. She didn't dare look up. She saw what looked to be it's foot step closer to her. Its small hands dropped the chunk of dirt they held and the soil crumbled into a pile.

She could just feel it's hands getting close. Her whole body trembled at the mental feeling of something so sinister touching her. Slowly, as it's hand drew near, her fingers crawled along the dirt for the nearest thing she could find. The shadow's claw just grazed her shoulder when she managed to grasp the large stick nearby and swiftly swing it toward the shadow's legs. It's eyes grew wide and suddenly, warped vibrations of sound blasted out as it just disappeared into thin air! Her eyes stared alarmingly past the place where the thing was supposed to be!

"FUCK! fuckfuckfuckohfuckohfuckohfu ck..." she repeated over and over again, whispering more curses to herself as she dashed across the grassy plains at lightning speed! Her heart was racing a mile a minute, in sync with her feet which pounded on the ground. And just like that, she heard that same blast of sound as the black figure popped out of nowhere and right into her path. Lorathana tried her best to stop, but her feet slid across the grass and her shoulder collided with the tall being. It was like hitting a brick wall! Her body fell to the floor like a rag doll.

She was so tired of falling...Looking up, it didn't seem to be phased. Once again their eyes locked and a weight of dread pressed down on her shoulders, preventing her from moving. She felt so sore...her back, her legs, her arms...pretty much everything felt like it was over worked. Shaking with rage, the being towered over her. It's clawed hand reached toward her shoulder once again and gripped it tightly. She winced in pain, her shoulder already bruised. Am I going to die, she thought. Was this thing going to tear her apart? Its claws were sharp. Blood welled around them and began to run along it's fingers and down her back, eventually absorbing into the fabric of her shirt.

It lifted her effortlessly. It was so strong...whatever it was, it soon wouldn't matter. The pain she felt in her shoulder shot though along the rest of her nerves as it's palm gripped so tight it began to bend her bones. Her eyes began to drift away from the shadow's gaze, the pain making them shift upward and her eyelids flutter. She apologized to the being of the Void. She couldn't do it. She could barely even start. She was taken down so quickly...


	3. Chapter 3: Study

Lorathana felt that her bones were going to snap any moment now. The shadow's face was getting close now. It's jaws parted to reveal large, sharp teeth. She could feel this was the end. Her eyes shut tight, bracing for the pain of tearing flesh that was to come. But...for some reason, it didn't. It was taking a long while. Perhaps she'd had such a rush of adrenaline that she didn't feel it? No, no...she felt something. A...jet of air upon her shoulder. This...felt so wrong. She peeked her eyes open, only to find that the being was...sniffing her shoulder? The being growled loudly, noticing her movement. She shut her eyes tight, again.

It continued. She peeked her eyes back open and glanced at herself...pollen. It was all over...Now that she remembered, Lorathana had fallen into a bed of flowers below that tree...She shifted her body to try at a weakly attempted escape, but it growled louder and grasped her firmly again, sending a shock of new pain back through her nervous system. She winced and gritted her teeth hard. Her head was pounding with a headache. She felt weak from blood loss...Her hands, which grasped the creatures arms slipped to her sides. Her head swayed in a circle for a moment, until she could no longer stay conscious. It slumped forward onto the creature's body which held her closely with it's firm grip.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

The creature's eyes were closed, feeling safe now that she was asleep and unable to threaten him. He breathed deeply, taking in this curious scent. The scent of those yellow flowers mixed with the white ones...along with this unfamiliar scent was blended so perfectly it was absolutely stunning. It was good enough to prevent him from ending her life. Like they usually do with those who provoke them. Hence their name, Enderman.

This creature in his arms was an odd one, indeed. He had heard stories of them. From his comrades in other worlds. They were called...Human? He couldn't remember exactly. Couldn't even pronounce the word. But this was the first time he'd seen one in the flesh. A very strange sight...They were built with the same structure, but much...shorter. Small limbs, smaller head...yet...the thing seemed godly. Like it was sacred. Such pale skin compared to his own...he lifted an arm of the unconscious human. It's skin was soft to the touch. Its hands were even smaller than his. And he had pretty small hands for his kind. Fascinating...

He decided he would spare this life. And maybe pay the human a visit every now and then. That would be entertaining. He gave a rolling chuckle, imagining so many ways to terrify this tiny little being. He slipped his claws out of her shoulder and grasped the human's shirt, tugging the small, limp being from his body. He grasped it's head and peered at it's still face. He wanted to see as much as he could, for with what he planned to do, he may never get this chance again unless the poor thing fell unconscious once more. He saw the rise and fall of the human's chest.

It must have to breathe like everything else in this world...he placed his fingers on an eyelid and lifted it. It's eyes were green...like the rare emeralds that those stupid villagers hoarde. When he let go, his finger brushed against her eyelashes. It felt like the legs of a butterfly. So lightly they touched, as if they were hardly there. He noticed the patch of fur which covered most of it's head. It twisted and wrapped around his hand like silk. Very soft...

So many eye catching things this human had to offer! But there was one thing he couldn't see...but could hear. A very feint, repeating sound...like a horses hooves pounding on the ground. It sounded like it was coming from it's ribcage. He heard a similar sound from the animals, but this one was unique. He placed a palm on the human's chest close to it's collarbone. He could feel some sort of vibration there. He put his ear to it...he paused. He just sat there, in a sort of trance. The sound of it's lungs gently breathing, pumping the blood through it's heart, graced his ears so tenderly...he sat back up slowly, looking over the human. From the information he'd gathered from his comrades, the features this human had would suggest that it is female.

If it was, she was a jewel, he could admit that. He smirked. Lots of fun and terror will soon be had. He looked off to the distance. His gathering partner would come searching for him, soon. He looked up to the trees and saw her place of rest. It looked very small...he wouldn't be able to enter. The Enderman picked up the frail human and placed her under the shade of her tree to live another day. Another burst of sound shook the air as the Enderman disappeared without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the games begin

[Authors Note: I apologize if it seems a bit bland. While I do rp and write a little, I am no professional. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story. I'm writing a lot for something thats just coming off the top of my head, so _I'm_ definitely enjoying it, haha.]

Lorathana slowly rose from her slumber. She blinked a few times, wondering where she was. She squinted her eyes and peered through the leaves that hung above her. The base of her house was visible...was...she alive? Things were still a bit blurry. Lorathana attempted to sit up, but felt a huge pain in her left shoulder. She almost cried out...but kept as silent as she could. That strange entity could still be near...She glanced at the ground, taking notice of the rather large, dried up pool of blood. "How the hell am I still here?" she whispered.

Lorathana was lucky. Very lucky. If that entity didn't kill her, bleeding that much surely should have. She didn't understand...But now was not the time to think, it was time to act! Lorathana's whole body shook as she grasped the tree tugged herself up with her good arm, letting the other one hang. Wobbling over to the ladder on the other side, she gripped the highest pole she could reach and hauled her shaky body up the first few rungs. The sun shone brightly in her eyes. "Damn it, I can hardly see as it is!" She mumbled to herself as she quickly slipped her hand from the previous rung and onto the next.

After a while she was able to struggle to the top. A few times she nearly lost her balance and fell, but luckily that didn't happen. Lorathana gripped the floor and tugged herself over the edge of the balcony, sliding toward the door and laying there to rest for a little while. She looked at the sky. The sun was already about to set. How long did she sleep...Regardless, she had to get inside. Her fingers reached high, but had to crawl up the door a bit to stretch over the handle. Lorathana glanced behind her into the darkness at the horizon.

It was waiting, she could tell...she just knew. Her heart was racing now. Quickly she loosely tugged the handle down using the weight of her body. It slipped from her hand, but the door was pushed open as she fell backward. Lorathana crawled inside as fast as she could, almost yelping aloud with the feeling that the entity was closing in on her. After slamming the door, she slipped backward, slamming her shoulder on the door's surface with a loud, "GAH!... Aaaaagh!" She growled furiously! Her wound was burning badly.

Straining to stand again, she stumbled to her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her body felt stiff as she sat on the edge of her makeshift tub. Lorathana was long due for a bath...Perhaps the cold water would numb her wound. Taking care of avoiding her wounds and bruises, Lorathana gently removed her clothes and carefully slipped her body into the ice cold water that poured from a small waterfall she'd crafted at the end of the tub a while ago. Greatful that it's temperature began to soothe her wounds, she sighed and sat still to soak for a good while.

Feeling very relaxed now, her mind began to wander. It was then she thought...maybe it would be a good idea to study this being. Find out it's weaknesses...but how? How would she be able to get near it without being discovered...mh. She would think more on it tomorrow. Perhaps she would craft a book to write in as a diary for this task. Tired now, Lorathana let her mind quiet down again and closed her eyes.

.

One thin, black hand tossed a chunk of rock high in the air and caught it again. The Enderman slipped away from his partner once again, in the mood to have a little fun with his new Human pet. He watched as the small (supposed) female struggled to climb to her safehousing and completely crumble appart in fear when she fumbled to enter it. He gave his rolling chuckle again. He hadn't even revealed himself and she was already scared to death of him! Amusing to no end!

Tossing the rock aside, the Enderman teleported closer to his playmate's treehouse. At around ten blocks away in the mouth of a dark cave, he could peer into her home without detection. A rectangle of fluff (bed), some tables, chests, books...normal things he had seen in the stronghold which guarded the great portal aside from the fluffy nest thing. He squinted his eyes and looked a little closer. He could see an open door across the room. It was a smaller room...The female was in some sort of shallow enclosure. Curiou- wait...is that water? Was she submerging her self in water? On purpose?!

Great Patriarch, she was! They may be immune to it, but even the land animals didn't willingly get into the water! Much less submerge themselves in it for this long. How odd...The Enderman teleported to the tree branch just under the platform of Lorathana's house. Despite his size, it hardly bent. He peered into her window and watched her movements as he thought of ways to terrify her. She seemed to be asleep...how she could relax so deeply in such a lethal substance was beyond him.

Oh! She opened her eyes...her emerald eyes which will soon gaze with fear at his presence! She's looking around! He slams his claws into the wood around the window and lifts himself over it, hunching over a bit in a werewolf-like fashion. She definitely heard him! She seems scared already...He could already imagine that entrancing heartbeat of hers pounding loudly. This was going to be good.

.

Lorathana's eyes shot open with the loud thuds across the house. She reached for her shirt, just barely able to grasp it. Pulling it over the edge of the tub, she covered her torso and sat up. First looking around the bathroom and then peering out the doorway. She pulled her bloodied shirt over herself and tip-toed over to the doorframe. First she listened. It wasn't two seconds later that a low growl rumbled just outside. Her eyes shut tight for a moment and she grasped the front of her shirt. Slowly, her left eye peeked open and she forced her gaze a little to the right to the window on the far side. At first she thought it was just the sky. But after a moment, the moon rose just enough to reveal...

A loud shriek escaped her throat and she ran to her chest drawer to grab her wooden sword and pickaxe. The creature roared loudly, it's voice ringing in her ear as if it were that of a banshee! When she regained her composure, she gathered the courage to whip around and hurl her pickaxe at the window pane! The glass shattered and it shot though! But...there was no reaction. The being was gone! It was then she remembered it could teleport. Poof from one place to another within a split second...

She then realized it was a bad idea to do what she did. She left an opening to her house...but wouldn't dare go near it to fill it in. She was already beaten up enough...Lorathana decided to cautiously retreat to the safety of her bathroom once again. She slammed the door shut and locked it, shoving the neaby chest in front of it. She grabbed some bandages from the chest and ignored the food inside. She didn't have the time to eat, nor did she have an appetite. She eventually took refuge behind her tub to wrap up her re-opened wound and place the rest of her clothing back on. This was going to be another long night...hopefully one where she doesn't come so close to death.


	5. Chapter 5: Hide and Seek

The Enderman laughed endlessly in his mind! He enjoyed every moment! He never thought scaring a creature this badly would be so much fun! Maybe he should invite others...no. No, they might kill her. And then its back to gathering. Boring...He gave a rough sigh. She was taking forever in that smaller room. He teleported to the other side of the structure and found a window there. He smirked and reached his claws to the glass and dragged them hard across it, creating such a screech it sent shivers down his victim's spine.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up in surprise. His gathering partner found him! He was at a loss for words. He would have to make something up to keep his human from being discovered..."_Er...Hello, Jov."_ He asked innocently. The other, taller enderman's light green eyes glared at him. "_What are you doing?_", Jov asked_._

"_Oh. Just...just harvesting some of this glass. Its stuck in there pretty good, though._"

"_If its not coming out, just move on to something else! This is unlike you, going through all this trouble for such a fragile thing. Glass is hardly useful, anyway._"

"_Says you! Glass is useful for plenty of things!_"

"_**Like what, Eno?**_" His partner retorted.

"_Like...decoration..._" He stared off into space when he mentioned the subject of decorating. That was so...Since when did he worry about decorating?! It seemed his partner knew him too well, for he asked the very same thing...Could he read minds?

"_Eno, you NEVER worry about decor! You always say that should be up to the females! What is in there that you're so interested in that you have to shirk your duties to the Patriarch?!_"

Jov had a high temper for an enderman. He was already baring his teeth! Without warning, Jov slammed his large fist through the glass, sending shards everywhere! "_Jov, wait a moment!_" Eno called, But Jov was already looking inside. Eno froze, fearing that everything might be over with...Jov lifted his head from the window and gave a suspicious look. "_Eno, theres hardly anything of value in this house. Not only that, its too small to even go inside._" Eno gave a shrug with an apologetic smile. Jov grabbed his partner by the back of the neck. "_You need to see the Patriarch. Somethings up with you!_" "_Agh! No, Jov I don't want-_" Eno's sentence was cut short as Jov teleported the both of them back home.

.

Light brown hair layed flat on the floor, but was tugged away by a pale hand under the bed near the wall. Two eyes of green looked out from under it toward the bathroom door. Lorathana took her chance to retreat after the screeching had stopped. She listened...it sounded like there was another one on the roof. It sounded like they were communicating...Not just random, spontaneous growls at each other, but a tidy series of grunts and grumbles.

One of them sounded a little more serious than the other. This one had a lower tone of voice...Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the house! Clear shards slid from the bathroom door and into the larger room. Lorathana shoved herself to the back of the bed and kept absolutely still. Her breathing shallowed as not to make a sound...A minute or two passed and she heard them arguing again, then that familiar warping sound shortly after. Silence ensued...

Lorathana waited for a long time. She heard nothing, saw nothing...not a thing stirred. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Deciding that she couldn't wait there forever, Lorathana reached to the nearest bed post and pulled herself quietly along the floor. First she looked around the room, and then pulled out a little more to peek over the edge of the bed. Nothing on the roof...outside the windows...nothing she could see in the surrounding area of her house. This was her chance! After sweeping up all the glass on the floor, she filled in the holes in the walls with more wood instead of glass. She could sacrifice a little sunlight.

After that was done, she began to make plans. Taking out what little paper and ink she had, Lorathana drew out a blueprint for a small garden area on top of her home for maximum sun exposure. She spent until midnight drawing and filling her empty stomach with apples, bread, and what little meat she had from hunting. Feeling safe enough to sleep, she rested her head for a few hours. And even then she deamed of constructing. Standing before a large stone fortress entirely of her making. And nothing could penetrate it.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the depths

The next early morning she woke with a smile, glad to have at least some sort of plan for the future. And it all started with the roof top garden. Jumping out of bed, she dashed over to her chest drawer and brought out her wooden sword and some of the other wood she'd harvested yesterday. Lorathana placed the sword on her back and went over to her crafting table. Taking a log in hand, she split it. Then sanded it down to a nice, fine edge and attatched the blade to a stick as the handle. After cleaning up, she placed the wooden ax on her side and grabbed her backpack. Time to get to work!

.

"_Jov...Jov. JOV, would you stop already?!_" Eno yelled, finally able to slip out of Jov's grasp. A few enderman stopped for a moment to see what was causing such a disruption in the flow of work. Jov stopped, crossing his arms and glaring at his partner. Eno looked around seriously for a moment and then cleared his throat, speaking a little softer. "_Jov, I'm sorry, alright? Look, I just got a little curious about that structure when I found it so I searched around it during the past sky cycle or two. And you're right, its pretty empty. Search over. Done. Okay?_ _A few cycles won't kill anyone._"

Jov bent over to Eno's eye level and stared him in his deep purple irises. "_Just two cycles?!_" Jov argued with a lowered voice. He grabbed Eno's head and drew him close, shoving a claw at his chest. "_Eno, we gather things for a reason! We can NOT afford to slack off!_" Jov instructed rather loudly, his gaze unmoving. Eno smirked and looked out to the crowd which gathered around them. An arguement was a rare sight among the silent Enderman. " _Looks like I'm not the only one slacking off._"

Jov looked around and noticed how much attention they were attracting. He quickly shoved Eno away and gave a grunt. "_I better not catch you wandering off again, is that clear, Eno?_" He demanded. Eno nodded, "_Alright. You won't even know I'm gone!_" Eno joked. He gave a nonchalant wave to his partner and turned around. Jov sighed, giving up on what was already a lost cause.

.

A few weeks passed and Lorathana was already making good progress. Her days seemed brighter ahead now that there wasn't the threat of the shadow guy waiting around the corner. She came across a small village during her explorations today and asked around about the entity which stalked her. The villagers could not speak her language, but drawing pictures seemed to work just fine. They were able to give her a book on the various creatures of the overworld, but that was about all they could do. They didn't want to get too involved with such a vicious and powerful being.

She tightened the belt that held her sword. It was much heavier now that it had a sharp Iron blade. In her bag shuffled it's contents as she walked. Coal, precious metals, food, leather and more importantly, sugar cane. The object she would be planting today. Used to make not just sugar, but paper as well! A smile graced her cheeks. She was able to do so much in so little time! Before heading home again, Lorathana stopped by the spring and set down her sword and bag at the water's edge. From the bag she pulled two iron buckets.

She set her feet into the ice cold water and stood close to the drop off, peering downward into the darkness. That was a long way down...backing up a bit, she filled the first bucket. She trudged back over the gravel and hauled the bucket onto the surface. She wanted to make the second trip quick. She didn't trust the footing here. Walking the second bucket out to the water, she filled it and hauled it out, placing it on her hip to walk it back. But with her second step she felt her foot sink. She paused with wide eyes. She only had to look down before the ground collapsed under her feet and she went sliding down with her bucket!

Lorathana tried to balance, but it was no use! She toppled over and her bucket dropped below the water. It sank fast! Realizing she was about to lose it forever, Lorathana dove after her bucket she worked so hard to make! Darker and darker it became as she swam further down, slowly catching up to the iron container. It was hard to hold her breath any longer as she reached out over and over...her hand reached out one final time and she was able to grasp the edge of it and tug it toward her body. Holding the bucket upside down in her arms, she kicked toward the surface...

.

Eno peered outward beyond the trees. In his hands he held a chunk of stone. He gave a huff as he hauled it onto another surface. It was only two days he had her. Two days... He wondered if she still looked out for him. He doubted he remained in her mind at all at this point. It had been very many sky cycles since then...Jov looked up at the sky. "_The mists above are darkening. It will rain soon, so lets hurry this up._" He urged. Eno agreed. Staying out in the rain would be like jumping in a pit of lava.

Following Jov's orders, he picked up a few more suitable stones and gathered them in a pile. In different areas where stone was rich and strong, he picked them up and placed them in more piles at a fast pace. He picked up his last rock and placed it at the top of one more pile. Jov was already itching to leave. Their days of rest started after this and he wanted to get home as fast as possible. "_Let us go, Eno! Time to get out there among the crowd and mingle!_"

Eno laughed at Jov in disbelief. "_**Thats **__what you look forward to, Jov? Aren't you tired after all this work? I just want to relax. Not walk around pointlessly in a crowd that wants nothing to do with me._" Jov slumped over and displayed a worried expression. "_Eno, thats because you don't-...Eno? Whats going on?_" Jov asked, a bit concerned that his friend had stoppped and began to stare off into space.

Eno glanced back at Jov for a split second. "_Oh...Its...its nothing. Hey, Jov. I'll meet you a little later, alright? Theres something I forgot to do thats really important._" Eno began to walk toward the tree line. He heard a big splash in the body of water ahead. Eno could have sworn he caught a glimpse of long brown fur before it disappeared below the ground. Jov stood there with a small frown. "_Whaaat, You're ditching me? Well...if it is that important...Are you sure you'll be alright? It is about to rain, remember?_" Eno nodded and waved his hand loosely at his partner. "_Yes yes, I'll be fine. See you._" Jov watched as Eno walked away. He shook his head and teleported home before he was poured on.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't catch a cold

Eno couldn't help but get his hopes up. It had been so long since he'd encountered his Human...So long. He was walking rather fast, but he was too distracted to notice. His eyes fixated on the spring just ahead, eager to meet her again! He would hang out just out of sight and when she gets out of the water-...Great Patriarch...Eno stood at the stone wall of the spring, gazing down into the water, astonished. She wasn't soaking like she did before, thats for sure. This time she was completely submerged! And swimming **downward** at that! Why in the Nether...

He knelt down and leaned closer to the water's surface to watch and see. It was dark, but he could see in her arms she held what look like...an iron bucket? Are you kidding?! All this for a freaking bucket?! Oh, she's coming up...but it is taking her quite a while. She's even reaching out...oh...OH! "_FLAMING NETHER, SHE'S DROWNING!_" No! Not now! She was his precious entertainment! He couldn't lose that! Or...that _was_ the reason...right? Alarmed, he went to stick his hand in the water without thinking...but...she was closer than he thought.

.

Lorathana burst though the water's surface with a huge gasp! She coughed a few times and waded to the nearest wall she could reach, clinging to it with one arm. It felt like being spawned into the world all over again! Finally catching her breath, she looked upward to find a way out. But found something else entirely...and without a second thought...KERPLUNK! She smacked the purple glowing eyes right out of it's skull! The shadow has returned!

It seemed stunned! She took this chance to scramble out of the water and run to her sword. She yanked it from it's sheath and toook a step forward, shoving it into the ground. Just missing the arm! The being called out in what seemed like surprise. She would gloat about that, but now was not the time. Yanking her sword out again, she swished and slashed, coming very close to it's face! She was getting so close, but he managed to catch her by her wrist! It was just as strong as it was last time...nothing had changed.

A bit annoyed, it lifted her wrist up high and began to growl. It was just baring it's teeth when a strike of lightning hit far off in the distance. The shadow's eyes went wide and it looked up to the dark sky. The clouds were rolling in fast...and in no time at all, it started to sprinkle. It began with a tiny squeek, and grew louder into a yell as the rain increased. Lorathana's wrist slipped from the shadow's hand as he began to panic. She took a step back. Steam and smoke rose from it's body as it rubbed all over, trying to quiet the pricks of stinging as the rain pattered against him.

...Water. His weakness was...water- That is such a-! How?! Water was all over the place! She gave up trying to make sense of the situation and picked up her sword, placing it in it's sheath and grabbing her bag. She ran ahead, but slowed to a stop as the rain began to just pour. She heard the shadow's cry and turned around. It was stumbling all over the place...even crawling at times. She hesitated...and looked back at her first encounter. She remembered...it let her live that time. One final continuous rumble from the shadow made her decision...She would return the favor just this once!

.

Eno writhed on the ground continuously. He was in so much pain! Jov warned him about the storm...if only...He couldn't finish the thought. Eno dragged himself in the mud. The claws of one hand scraping across his stinging skin. It felt like the stab of a thousand scorpion tails! He called out loudly for help. He glanced over through the mist of the rain. He could see her grayish figure standing there, just watching him...though he didn't expect her to do anything. All he ever did was scare her out of her wits. Oddly...somehow...he regretted that. Why, he had no clue.

He extended a clawed hand out toward her as his body fell sideways into the mud. He called to her. But she did not move. His cry wavered. He wanted to hear her heart beat one last time...just once more...Everything became a blur. He was getting exhausted. He burned all over...He could just barely see something in the rain...Was it Jov? He doubted it...he wouldn't risk coming out into the rain.

At least...he didn't think so. Whoever it was, they were...small. He couldn't really concentrate much anymore. He felt two small, warm hands reach under his chest and lift him slightly. They tugged weakly, bringing him onto their back. Though his eyes never closed, all he remembered after that was a beat...one so even and clear that it soothed his cluttered mind.

[Okay, so they're even now. Good lord I torture my characters, don't I? Dx

This is probably going too quick, but I don't want it to go slow either...please bear with me, ehehe...]


	8. Chapter 8: The score is tied

Whe the hell was she doing this...this was such a bad idea. Such a bad...BAD idea! Lorathana pushed hard with her legs, dragging this tall thing across the ground. It's rolling groans continued the whole way. They both were soaked from head to toe and to make matters worse, there was quite a chill in the air. The wind blew, cooling her loose clothing which felt like ice against her skin when touched. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for a dry place to lay him down at.

Pressed for time, she just went to a patch of dirt in the cliff side and set her enemy down to take out her stone shovel. Lorathana dug as fast as she could, tossing away the dirt as she dug deep into the wall. Soon it was nice and clear. And big enough for them to stay in until the rain stopped...so long as she could sit the thing up on the wall. He was huge...As soon as she finished, she dropped her shovel and ran back out into the pouring rain.

Almost unable to see it with its already dark color. Hauling it onto her back once more, she dragged the shadow inside with much effort. Streaks of mud were drawn against the stone floor by it's legs, as well as her bare feet.

.

Eno stared in front of him. The patter on his skin stopped, but the burning continued. He looked over at the figure in the dark. It had long hair...There was the sound of clacking stones and the figure was surrounded by a silhouette of warm light eminating from the embers of burning wood. It reminded him of home...of the burning bedrock which sat atop the obsidian towers. The creature turned around and suddenly there was the gentle pat of a soft substance on his face.

He looked at their face. Those emeralds... "_You..._" He mumbled. She seemed to flinch. But eventually went back to patting his skin down, slowly absorbing the pain he felt into the rag she held. She didn't look happy. Nor did she have a terrified expression, but one more of urgency..."_You are...helping me..._" He spoke a little louder, struggling to sit up. "_Why?_"

But he was shoved back to the wall. She glared at him. He could tell she didn't like what she was doing. She responded but he doubted she understood what he said. Nor did he understand her when she began to talk. He felt the pain fade in his legs as she wiped away the mud. "There, we're even now." She stated with aggrivation. That was the first time he'd heard her speak. Her voice was strong for such a weak creature. His head leaned back against the wall as he watched her rummage through her things.

.

Lorathana wanted to leave, originaly. But, she decided that now was a good chance. That while her enemy was in this state, she would try and establish some form of communication. She shoved her things around in her bag until she found the book of creatures from the village. She lifted the cover and attempted to read the title...This wasn't in her language, either. She was damn tired of all these limitations!

Lorathana sighed and flipped through most of the book until she found what she was looking for. There was an image drawn on one page with very little information next to it compared to other entries. This image looked a lot like the creature which sat before her. She held the book up and tapped the picture. The creature looked at the book with its half closed, tired eyes. One long arm reached across the space and took the book to look at it. Then tossed it into the fire!

"WAH! NO!" She exclaimed, quickly snatching the book from the fire. Her hands were hurt by the flames, but she managed to pat them out and prevent any major damage to the tome. She threw a hand in the air. "The heck is wrong with you?! I'm trying to find out what you are!" It didn't respond. The creature snatched the book back and began ripping out pages and throwing them into the fire. "Damn it, quit that!" She rushed over, but it grasped the front of her now dry shirt and held her there while it searched for the page. The shadow grunted when the page was located and ripped it out, holding it over the flame. "You...you _don't want_ me to learn, do you?"

Lorathana took this as a sign. There must be something more to these creatures that causes them to hide like they do. And one way or another, _she_ was going to find out!


	9. Chapter 9: These games are getting silly

Eno tossed the book aside now that the act was finished. He knew what she was doing and he could not allow it. Sharing anything about his people with a potential threat is treason, which would end with both of them losing their lives. Which made him think...he was risking his _life_ by merely staying with this female...What the hell was he doing?!

The moment the thought finished, he heard the warp sound. It sounded like Jov's...He sat up, almost hitting his head on the roof of the small cave. The human jumped, startled at his sudden movement. She went for her sword but before she could even speak he had his hand over her mouth. Not a good idea. She was beginning to panic! He tried everything he could to silence her, but it was no use. He could hear Jov and someone else with him...a search party? It was then he noticed the rain had stopped. Though it was still dark out there.

Eno frantically pointed to the ceiling, urging the human to quiet down! She was struggling against his hands. Suddenly, he thought of something he didn't ever think he'd need to do. Instead of force...he let go of her arm and pet her hair back, holding his hand there under her head. He pressed his fingers to her lips gently and slowly eased her to the ground to sit. She seemed surprised. So was he...He looked over to the mouth of the cave and could see Jov in the distance. Thankfully he hadn't turned this way yet.

.

Lorathana was astonished. She stared at the creature which had suddenly changed it's tune. He really didn't want them to be discovered...she wondered why. But more importantly, she felt her cheeks get hot. Her lips tingled...this was getting odd. Lorathana forced herself into composure when it moved away suddenly. She saw its hands scoop out a good lump of dirt from the wall and drop the lump on the fire. It patted the dirt to get the flames to stop and the cave went dark.

Lorathana glanced out the mouth of the cave and noticed another pitch black figure. There was more of his kind...Were they just as scary as this one? Perhaps they were scarier seeing as how this one didn't want to be found. She felt a pressure lean on her. The creature pressed close with it's arms on either side of her, staring toward the outside. Was...was it guarding her?

Her curiosity began to peak and she raised a hand. Hesitantly, her fingers lightly touched the surface of it's chest that was so close. She never took notice of how it's skin felt...like the surface of coal. Yet it left no chalky residue. The creature's hand lightly grasped her hand and pulled it away from it's chest. But never really let go. The creature's attention was elsewhere.

She felt it's fingers. They were thin, yet it's hand was much larger than her own. This thing...she was absolutely sure this time that it was male. It was too masculine to be otherwise. She held still when her hands were lightly grasped. She peeked over. The other creature was standing just outside...

.

Eno felt rather nervous being so close to her. He felt her hands again. They were still very warm...But he was surprised that she actually wanted to touch him. And he was getting distracted by it. He slipped his hand around hers to stop her from moving. Of all the times to feel...well, he wasn't sure what it was but it sure wasn't helping right now.

Especially since Jov was right outside. He had to wait until Jov was far enough away so the sound of his teleport would go unnoticed...Then he could distract them from the other side of the field. "_I don't think he's here. The only other place I can think of is the mountain to the east. Let us go._" Jov called out and then teleported. Good...he could barely stand it here, he was so nervous inside. Odd how their roles seemed to switch.

.

Lorathana felt him rise. The other one must be gone. His hand tugged on hers and she stood with her bag on her shoulder, letting him guide her out of the cave. They traveled silently about three trees away. His eyes shifting everywhere. It was then she felt him nudge her away with his hands. She turned to him and he pointed which direction she should go. Looking that way, she could see the roof of her house in the distance and began to run. But only a little while later she stopped and looked back. He was still there, watching her. Until a very light plume of purple smoke swirled and he vanished in an instant.


	10. Chapter 10: Hurry home

The light sound of a door closing could be heard early in the morning. Then the thud of a bag on a wooden floor. Lorathana slid down the wall she leaned on. Home at last..."...What just happened." She said aloud. She was confused. He touched her so gingerly... He went from vicious to overwhelmingly gentle in two seconds flat...She placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was just calming down and not just from all the running.

And he wasn't even human! Was this even right?! Lorathana sighed, trying to clear her mind...but that tingle on her lips lingered, causing her to blush furiously. She shoved her hands onto her cheeks and bent over. She felt so embarassed...A few minutes passed until she shot back up and yanked her bag over, remembering she had a job to do. She scratched her head. So researching by book wasn't working. She would have to observe on her own and take notes.

They were obviously intelligent. There was plenty evidence of that when they were in the cave...She fought back another blush as she marched over to her chest drawer and pulled out some wood. She needed some books and that took sugar cane! So she was going to make her roof top garden today!

.

"_You said you'd be back later, I didn't think you meant until the set of the moon!_" Jov exclaimed, clearly stressed. "_Jov, relax! I'm fine!_" Eno shouted back. Jov extended a hand toward Eno, "_You call __**this**__ fine?! You have sores all over! I should have brought you back!_" Eno was getting tired of the constant hounding from Jov. It was as if anything Eno did was wrong! "_Just be glad I'm not __**DEAD, **__Jov! If it weren't for-..._" Eno stopped himself. He almost blurted out something he shouldn't have.

"_Weren't for __**what**__, Eno?_" Jov glared. Like he always does.

"_Be easy on him, Jov. He is young and thus still needs to experience many things._" A lighter, elegant voice chimed in. A thin Enderman that was just shorter than Jov walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a female with bright indigo eyes. Jov's mate. But Jov did not waver. "No, Alo! I want to hear what he has to say!"

Eno frowned and just teleported. He didn't need this right now. He felt just as confused and jumbled up as Lorathana. If not more. Purple smoke waved about as he appeared in a small, dark yellow room of enderstone. To the side was a platform of cold, dark obsidian. And above that was a glowstone lamp, compliments of the few (**very** few) crafters and gatherers who dare venture into The Nether. Eno eased his body onto his platform and gave a long exhale as he began to relax. His sores were soothed by the cold of the obsidian.

His mind began to wander back to that cave. Remembering the feel of her lips which were softer than anything else about her. He frowned again. Everything was soft. Completely opposite of everything he lived around. At first it was for the joy of terrifying her that he followed her. Then her heartbeat...then her warmth...and her gentle skin...Great Patriarch she would be the death of him! She made him feel so...so...

Eno growled in frustration and turned out his light. He had to stop. But for some reason a little voice in the back of his mind told him not to. That something bad might happen if he did. He had no good feelings about this. About the future.

And he was right to feel such foreboeding.

[*Dances like a ghost* Ooooooowoowoooooooo...


	11. Chapter 11: Silence isn't always golden

A long while passed. Lorathana had no encounters with the creature since last they met. The cave incident still remained on her mind, but she convinced herself long ago that it meant nothing. She was busy today. Torches were set up on the fenceposts around her roof as she made the finishing touches.

She visited the village a few more times, gaining new equipment and learning a few tips from the blacksmith and the farmer. Tomorrow she would fill the space on her roof with dirt and water and let it moisten while she scavenged for sugar cane in the desert. It was a beautiful day all throughout! However...she noticed something was amiss when the sun began to set. It was awefully quiet. Not an animal or monster in sight...Not a zombie. Not a creeper. No skeletons...

"Odd..." She mumbled. She was going to hunt tonight...Stopping in the middle of her work, she took a torch and climbed down from her home. It was time to make use of her new weapon from the blacksmith. A bow and quiver which contained around twenty arrows. Setting it across her chest, she held the torch high and ventured out into the night.

.

Eno set out to gather stones by himself, tonight. He had been avoiding Jov for a while to let him cool down. Eno huffed as he set a chunk of stone aside. Though he couldn't blame him, Eno really wished Jov would just let him be. They were partners, nothing more. Not siblings. Eno was not his offspring. There was no reason for Jov to demand that Eno report every detail of his life.

By this time, the sores from the rain had become merely scars that would disappear in no time. All was well. For now. He marched out into the field and gathered a few good piles of dirt, discovering a patch of stone just ahead when he finished. He began hauling chunks of whatever seemed like good quality all through the evening until the moon was high.

Lifting a few last rocks, he sat down next to the pile and peered out to the horizon. It was lined with mountains and plains, stars rising from behind them and shining brightly in a cloudless sky. He noticed something, though. There were usually chickens and sheep here...But the land was empty of animal life. Strange...Eno stood up again and teleported to the nearest hill to observe his surroundings.

He turned. He could hear something...a light crackle here and there in the bushes. Out the side of his vision, one of them seemed to shift in an odd way. Or more like...flicker. Like a light. Something was definitely wrong. He never witnessed something like this before. He walked over to the bush and felt a branch. It didn't seem any different...Again, just out of his vision another flicker. He scanned the area. It seemed to happen in other spots as well. But not just the plants. The ground, the stone...Even the sky! Backing up a bit, he teleported back home to warn the others.

.

Lorathana grew weary of the empty forest. She was starting to hate this constant silence. It was becoming a theme for danger. As she feared, she found absolutely nothing out here. Weaving around trees, she sneaked into the perimeter of the village. It looked like the villagers were gone, too...She slipped an arrow out of her quiver and set it on her bowstring. Taking a quiet step out, she dashed from the trees to the side of a house. She pulled her string back and slid around the corner.

All clear...she hoped. She moved fast along the houses and into the center of the village, climbing on top of the roof of a well that stood in the middle of the walk way. Her bow at the ready, she slowly inspected every place she could. "Where did everyone go?" She whispered. She looked down at the sound of crackling below her feet... Pieces of roof looked odd...like they were disappearing. Fading in and out.

It shook. She felt her body skink a little...The roof...it was breaking apart! She moved quickly and leaped off of the roof, barely escaping it's collapse! When she hit the ground, there was another shift in it's surface. It jolted downward! Alarmed, she got up to run, but she wasn't fast enough! The ground fell though! She screamed as she fell and darkness swallowed everything!


	12. Chapter 12: File Corrupted

Eno rushed through the crowd of enderman and quickly over to Alo who had just appeared. "_Alo! Alo, where is Jov?_" Surprised, she turned to him with a smile, "_Oh! Eno, there you are. I was going to ask you the same thing. I have not met him since yesterday and I am starting to feel worried..._" Her smile faded as she looked off into the crowd, keeping an eye out for him. "_Jov's missing...I will go look for him Alo, but first I need your help. You're a member of the council, right? I seek an audience with the Patriarch!_"

"_Oh? Well he is going to call for a gathering of subjects tonight, you can tell him then._"

Eno shook his head, "_No!_" Eno looked around and spoke in a lower voice, "Alo,_ he needs to know this now! There is something very wrong in the Overworld and I have a bad feeling it is only going to get worse._" Alo went silent. Her facial expression became very serious. "_Very well. Follow me._"

Alo placed a hand on Eno's shoulder and they poofed away.

.

It was dark all around...aside from the skylight which shone from the new hole in the surface of the overworld. In it's glow, a pile of rubble could be seen. A few rocks shifted for a moment. And then again. Soon they tilted forward and slowly tumbled over, rolling down into the darkness. Lorathana sat up from the space exposed by the falling rocks and coughed. A plume of dust wafted from her lungs.

She took out her torch and lit it. Its fire rose high and bathed her surroundings in flickering yellow light. "A sink hole..?" She said aloud. With no tools to help her get back to the surface, she had no choice but to travel on into the depths. She pushed herself up and cautiously began scaling down the mountain of rubble. Reaching the bottom, her torch's light exposed the entrance to a large tunnel. A draft of air blew from the tunnel. A deep, windy howl following just after...it sent a chill through her body which made her shiver. She thought she had seen everything scary that there was to see in this world after she met that creature. But clearly she was wrong...This place never ceased to throw something more intense in her face one after another.

With a gulp, she reluctantly started her journey through the tunnel.

.

Jov scowled at the ground as he meandered through a cavern deep underground. Alo was right, but...but that Eno always put himself in such dangerous situations! Was it so wrong to worry about his partner's welfare?! Jov teleported across a lake of boiling lava and onto a large cliff. In the wall there were bits of glittering red which dotted the surface. He began angrily breaking chunks of it out of the wall and threw it into a messy pile.

He'd gotten halfway through when his grumbles and growls stopped and he looked over. The sound of footsteps...What other thing could be this deep underground? He watched for a moment, waiting for whatever it was to step into the light.

.

Lorathana began to walk faster. Strange noises echoed throughout the place. She really hoped this wasn't a dead end...because something was following her. As she walked along, sweat running down her brow, there were more strange flickers. Pieces of rock were popping in and out of existence, causing static-like hisses. She didn't like this at all...but what really set her off was something very creepy. A whisper in her ear... "_**WAAAKE...UUUP**_."

She gasped and stumbled into the wall, dropping her torch! This voice sounded human...she pushed herself up to her feet. "Who...whose there?" She called out. There was no response for a while...until a loud laughter echoed throughout the tunnel. She pressed against the wall in the darkness, unable to grasp where she stood. Her eyes shifted every which way, searching blindly for a way out. Her heart just about stopped when a light appeared in the distance.

There stood a lone man. In blue pants and a lighter blue shirt. Brown hair, tan skin...He looked normal, but his eyes...his eyes were bright and...empty! Lorathana could only watch for a moment until her body moved on it's own! She jumped forward and stretched her bow, a twang sounding as an arrow shot down the tunnel. And she watched as it burst into shards just before it reached him! Her eyes widened with alarm! "Impossible...!" She whispered with bewilderment. Immediately she grabbed her torch and took off down the tunnel!

.

Jov was just about to ignore what he heard and get back to work. Until he caught sight of an unfamiliar creature darting down the bridge ahead! "_Wha..._" He mumbled. He quickly teleported to the other end of the bridge to get a closer look. It took him a while, but he heard enough stories from other enderman about humans to know their general appearance. His scowl returned. He knew of how violent they were toward his kind. He must destroy it! Kill it before it could do any harm!

[Did some editing. If you have read this far, thanks so much for sticking with my story!]


	13. Chapter 13: Demon

Lorathana sped down the tunnel and out into the open! But...it wasn't outside...She stopped only for a moment to find a way up and hurried along the wooden pathway. There was something up ahead...was that...? No, it couldn't be him. This one was taller with different eyes... "Shit!" She exclaimed! That was the creature outside the cave that night! Her feet skidded to a stop and, with a prayer, she took a leap of faith off the side of the mineshaft!

.

Jov was so ready! The Human was running straight for him! A sharp, toothy grin spread across his face. But it disappeared when his target turned and simply leaped off the shaft without a second thought! Well that was easy...there was lava all over the bottom, there was no way it would survive that... He teleported over to the edge and glanced downward. His eyes slowly began to redden and his body began to shake. The human landed on the ONLY tower of stone in the whole pit! A wisp of purple waved around as he teleported again.

.

Lorathana practically had a death grip on the edges of the stone she landed on as she watched her arrows slip from her quiver and plummet down into the lava. Her head raised and she gasped as the hostile monster appeared right above her! Quickly she swiped her bow toward his feet, but she wasn't fast enough! The creature grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her to his face... "GRRROOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He roared. And in reaction, she raised her bow and shoved it forward!

The Creature wailed with a high-pitched scream and flung her away, holding his eye. She yelled out as she fell and landed with a thud, rolling along solid ground instead of burning lava like she had imagined. When she finally slid to a stop, she slowly lifted herself. She watched with satisfaction as the tall black bean pole with a bloody eye almost stumbled off the platform. But she wasn't out of the fire yet! Not taking any time to wonder where the ghost went off to, she dashed away, jumping and climbing as she scaled the walls of the cavern all the way to the top. Once she reached the ceiling, she began to scratch and claw at the rock, shoving the point of her bow in and digging at the loose areas! She continued on frantically as the shadow regained his composure and was closing in!

.

Eno and Alo hurried through the forest. "_Quick! The place the patriarch mentioned is just up ahead!_" Alo shouted as they teleported along into the plains. As soon as they got to the area, he heard faint sounds of digging underground. He ran over to the source of the sound and placed his ear to the ground. Honing in on it, he could begin to hear heavy, stressed breathing. And among it that familiar rhythm of her racing heart. "_Here, Alo! You dig while I handle Jov!_" Alo teleported over as he disappeared and began shoving her thin hands into the dirt!

Eno reappeared underground on a thin path. He stepped away from the edge and looked ahead, seeing Jov stomping along toward his target...Just as he feared. Eno saw his eyes. They were that menacing red. And he knew that once he went there, he didn't come back until the job was done. There was no reasoning with him. Though he dreaded what may happen to their friendship, Eno charged forward.

[MERRY CHRISTMAS! I got so many awesome things, but mainly I'm just glad to have family around to spend it with :3 I apologize for taking so long to update! I just got stuck at what should happen next and just figured it out today. Like always, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and have a wonderful Christmas and New Years!]


	14. Chapter 14: Only the beginning

Jov was within an arms reach of the vermin...so close...he just needed to wrap his fingers around it's neck and their world would be safe in no time at all! But his thoughts were interrupted. Eno stood before him...strange.

Jov's red eyes pierced Eno's gaze like a knife through flesh. His arms hung at his sides. Eno stood with his arms extended slightly, ready to make his move. He needed to stall Jov somehow until Alo could get the human to safety! Jov cackled a bit and swayed forward, "_You're in the way, Eno. Move._" Jov swished his hand sideways to shoo Eno away. But Eno did not budge. "_Jov...Jov, we have to talk. But I need you to calm down, first._" Eno cautioned. Jov didn't understand..."_What is there to talk about? Now move aside, this thing needs to be gutted._" He growled. He enjoyed how the human cowered in it's crevice. This would be an easy kill...if Eno would just get out the way!

Eno raised his hand, his flat palm facing his friend. "_Jov, you cannot take another step! It is important that she survives!_" Eno tried his best to talk with him. Jov laughed, "_**She?**__ So it is a female...__**how can you tell?**_" He replied with poisonous sarcasm. Jov grew tired of Eno's games and swiped him aside like he was nothing.

.

Lorathana looked up. She could hear digging on the surface of where she sat...She had nowhere to go! She pressed her body against the cold stone as the hulking mass of black strode toward her. His red eyes were menacing. She needed no words to tell her that he wanted to rip her to shreds. She was just preparing to fight for her life when something else appreared in front of her! Its...its the purple-eyed shadow!

It seemed like...he was talking to the bigger one...or possibly blocking him off. This was the...third time, now, that he's prevented her demise? She was beginning to wonder if he was doing this on purpose. Or perhaps had some ulterior motive...

The digging was getting a little louder now. Whatever was outside was getting closer. And when she saw gravel starting to fall around her, she gulped and took a chance. Lorathana gripped her bow and shoved it upward! The final thin layer of dirt and dust above collapsed and coated her! Suddenly, she felt a strong tug and her body was lifted into the air!

.

Alo set the human down on the ground again and placed a hand on her back as she pointed to the trees, nudging her toward them. But for some reason the human seemed angry. It shrugged away from her and gave a loud huff as she strode toward the trees, leaving footprints in the soil with every stomp. Alo was concerned, but didn't ask. She was just glad the human was actually making her way to safety and not freaking out like Eno predicted. Alo took a deep breath and jumped down the hole.

Jov's red eyes glared holes into the empty space behind Eno. "_GROOOAAAAHHHHH!_" Jov roared loudly, taking Eno by the neck and slamming him against the wall. "_HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO MOCK ME, ENO?! __**Where is the human?!**_" Eno glanced over at the hole as Alo entered. "_**Jov.**_"Her tone was commanding. Jov looked over, too. What was Alo doing here? She looked angry...Alo began to walk forward. "_**Put the boy down.**_" Her expression which was always calm distorted into a gentle frown. And everyone knew that any sort of frown from her meant the worst was to come.

Recognizing that his mate was here, Jov seemed to come back to reality. His red eyes began to fade back to their pastel green. He felt a pat on his arm and looked back with a shock. Eno was asking him to let go. Quickly he released his grasp and took a step back as Eno dropped to the floor. Eno sucked in air loudly and panted, leaning on the wall for a bit.

Jov stared at the ground, "..._Do you see? Do you see what humans do to us, Alo? That thing...we need to get rid of it!_" Alo glared at Jov, "_Do not blame her for something neither of us can control!_" Jov was astonished. This was the first time she had ever yelled at him this way. Alo was falling into her role once again as a member of the counsil. "_By order of the Patriarch, this Human is not to be harmed. You are to report to the Pillars of Void and await further instruction._"

Jov paused. "_Not to be harmed...No...Alo the Patriarch isn't going to-!" _Alo cut him off with a nod. "_Jov, a ghost from the past has come to haunt him. Something big is going to happen soon and if we have any chance at even prolonging our existance, it is with this one small human._" Alo sighed and placed a hand on Jov's cheek. This news seemed to take a huge blow to his mind. "_I know this doesn't make sense to you. But the Patriarch will explain everything when we come together._"

Jov turned away as Alo helped Eno up from the ground. Eno began to whisper. "_You think he will be okay?_ _Maybe we should give him a few days..._" Alo let go of his arm and Jov teleported out of the cavern. Alo gave a sigh and looked to the entrance to the surface. "_He will have to accept it sooner or later, regardless of his opinion. Once he learns of the predicament our world is in, he will have no choice but to welcome that human with open arms._"


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking point

Lorathana trudged through the muddy swamp lands, not sure where she was headed. So many things happened overnight! The sun was already about to rise again...Out late once more. She would be complaining about her garden, but her mind was more occupied on what happened in the tunnel. That haunting voice..."Wake up..." She mumbled. What did he mean...And more importantly, what exactly _was_ he? Great...the only other human in this world and it turns out to be a ghost that wants to kill her.

Nothing here with a brain was friendly. Lorathana frowned as she looked in the distance. The only time she found sugar cane. When she was so far from home. She secured her bow and sloshed through the mud and into deeper waters, taking a shortcut to the sugar cane which would be planted in her garden.

As she was harvesting, she heard a warp in the distance, making her jump and look back. "Oh...you again." She said, calming down a bit. The purple eyed shadow was back. She looked up at the sky. It was darkening in the distance, but it didn't look like the storm was coming this way...Lorathana pointed at it. "Look, a storm. You shouldn't be here, so go back home." She called, hoping he would go away.

But he did just the opposite. She saw a wisp of smoke as he teleported closer to the border of dry and wet land. She stared for a moment, and then moved through the water. Continuing on her way along the shoreline. But he didn't falter, following her slowly from dry ground.

.

Eno knew she didn't feel like having company, but he wanted to be sure she was alright. He chuckled quietly at her obvious attempts at throwing him off. She kept her distance, staying in the water to keep him at bay. He frowned a bit, though, as there was no emotional response to his appearance. She must be very tired. But she would have to be up for a while longer. He didn't think she was ready...But from what the Patriarch said to him, she had already seen the ghost. And there is no doubt that she's wondering who it is.

Back at the cave it seemed she wanted to know about his kind. Well...she is just about to get a very good opportunity. Eno teleported away, just out of her sight. Maybe she would come out of the water this way.

.

Lorathana continued along the water until she no longer heard his warp sound. Noticing the silence, she looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he gave up...she was relieved to be able to exit the cold water, but strangely disappointed. She sighed and pushed along out of the mud and onto the dry grass. The mud dried on her legs as she cointinued along the base of a mountain. Afterward, things began to look a little familiar.

She made it to a mountain peak and peered out across the land. And groaned as she saw how far she actually was from home. She bent over slightly to sit down for a moment when another warp sounded right behind her, scaring her once again! Her foot landed just at the edge and the rock cracked. She stared downward at the drop off and bent backwards, trying to fall the other way! And that familiar black hand grasped her arm and yanked her from the edge. She felt his other arm wrap around her shoulders, his focus trained on the rocks which cracked and plummeted many miles down the mountain. Not a good fate for anyone...

Lorathana forced herself out of his grasp, fighting back a blush. "Will you quit that?!" She shouted in frustration. The creature looked astonished. Lorathana's eyes began to redden and tears lined her lashes. She could feel that stressful, tingly feeling throughout her muscles as anger welled up inside. "Why is it that of all the beings here its **you **that sticks around?!" She continued. She could feel her throat begin to tighten. "The Void said there would be others! He said there would be others to visit my world, but where are they?!" The creature looked stressed and confused, but she didn't care. She held her fists against her head for a second and shut her eyes. The tears fell from their perch and rolled down her reddened cheeks. "I've been alone here from the start...and frankly its getting fu-..." She lost her breath and she sat there for a moment as her chest felt constricted. She breathed hard and more tears fell from her chin.

"...And its getting **fucking oooollld!**" She wailed and yanked the bow from around her. She smashed it against a rock and threw it as hard as she could over the cliff. She began to pace back and fourth like an angry panther, sniffling and making long growls. She was tired of being helpless and lonely. She wanted just one good friend in this world like her that could make her feel safe for once.

.

Eno's eyes widened at the sight of her tears. Her eyes were red, but she wasn't attacking him. No, this was a different look. She seemed very stressed and was taking it out on her surroundings. The last encounter with Jov and the ghost must have been the breaking point. Seeing her smash her bow to pieces like that told him to stay back, but he felt that he should somehow comfort her. Perhaps try what he did back at the cave...he couldn't let her continue like this. It made him ache inside...

.

Lorathana choked back more cries as she moved around with frustration. Her head was getting hot. It pounded hard. Yet another wave of stress constricted her and she began to wail again. Suddenly, she felt the creature's fingers touch her hair and she swatted him away. "Don't touch me!" She demanded between sobs. But it only made it worse. The creature grabbed her face between his hands and stared close with a serious expression, not allowing her to move any longer.

Strangely, it didn't scare her but she felt her body calm just enough to stand still. Her hands grasped the fabric over her stomach as she held her breath, holding in another wave of depression. She sniffled again and looked down. But she felt his grasp relax and his hands gently held her head back up, his fingers running through her hair. His thumbs wiped away her tears. If they stung his skin, he showed no sign.

.

Eno felt like he was going to lift into the air, he was so nervous. But he couldn't help it. He felt this urge within him the moment her eyes leaked water. She was strange. Her face was redder than Jov's ever could be and yet...she was in this state. It seemed caressing her like this was doing the trick at calming her. He could hear her heart pounding vigorously. What a sound it was...His stare softened to a gaze into her gem-like eyes. Everything about her was hypnotizing to him. Though he knew not why. He hoped she calmed down enough, soon. If not, he would end up wanting to stay this way and forget about the troubles of the universe.

[Phew! That was a lot...my face feels hot o/o]


	16. Chapter 16: Come with me!

[My goodness, haven't updated for a few days! I went to visit a friend and hardly got the chance to type when I stayed at her house :( ]

Lorathana looked back up slightly, wanting to see his face up close for once. He was looking off into the distance. Not for surveilance, but more like he was simply thinking. She noticed he didn't remove his fingers from her hair, but began to hold it. "You and my hair..." She mumbled. He seemed to be intent with touching it. He didn't catch her stare of disapproval until a few minutes later, when he quickly let go and cleared his throat. She pulled her hair to one side.

.

Eno stood up straight, looking toward the sun. It was just over the horizon and that meant he was running a bit late. Jov and Alo were surely becoming impatient by now. He looked back down at her and patted her head, walking away to a clear path through the trees. He turned around and looked at Lorathana, seeing that she had turned away to sit on the ground and watch the sunrise. She looked like she could fall asleep right then and there. He gave a grunt to catch her attention.

.

Lorathana's eyes were drooping as the golden sun slowly rose to the sky. She rubbed her face and took a deep breath, calming her mind and cooling her reddened cheeks. No more sobs or hiccups or tears. The only one that stuck with her since the beginning (whether it was to scare her or not) had walked away. But she didn't blame him. After all, the only thing she ever did was push him away. And she even yelled at him. She directed all her anger and frustration at him and yet...he returned it with such calming gestures.

Her thoughts were put on hold as a light grunt came from the tree line. She raised an eyebrow, confused. He hadn't left... "Weren't you going home?" She asked. The creature responded with a loose wave of his hand to the side. She didn't understand. He did it a couple of times, but she just couldn't figure out what he wanted.

.

Eno gestured for her to come along, but she only tilted her head. He gave a sigh and walked back over to her, hooking a hand under her arm. He gently lifted her to stand and grasped her hand, dragging her along down the path. He went pretty darn slow, but it seemed she couldn't keep up with his pace due to her smaller size...Perhaps he should carry her there? If only he knew how to teleport more than just himself like Alo could...Its been a long time since he actually had to walk to get somewhere.

.

Stuggling to keep up, Lorathana tried her best to keep from stumbling around. "Where are we going?!" She asked, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. They were walking for quite a while. They were already off the mountain and heading for another one! "Hey, we've been walking for forever!" She called, slipping her hand from his grasp. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath, placing her hands on her knees.

Suddenly, she felt his hands around her waist and she rose into the air! "Wha- What?! Nonono, put me down!" She complained frantically as she was placed on his shouler. Her arms gripped his neck immediately! He was too tall, this was scary!

.

Eno began to laugh, seeing how much she was squirming when he picked her up. He still liked to poke fun at her, at least. He held a hand over her legs and began to walk, letting her adjust to his movement. Her warm arms hugged his coal like skin as he began to walk faster toward the end of the hill. He could hear her heart beat faster. Hehe, she knew where this was going.

She protested even more as he neared the edge, "Noooononono, please don't! Don't go down THEEEEERRRREEEEE!" The wind picked up as he finally moved down the hill, gradually gaining speed and breaking into a run! The human's call echoed through the mountain range!

[Also, I made a small forum for this story so I can give you guys a heads up for possible delays! If you don't see an update for a good two or three days, check the forum news!]


	17. Chapter 17: Tired of the darkand lava

Jov paced back and fourth at the entrance to a large fortress. Alo sighed as she appeared, getting a bit tired with Jov's constant worrying. He looked over to Alo. "_Why aren't they here yet?_" he asked with impatientce. Alo patted his cheek. "_There was a small complication before he got her to follow. But they're on their way now so it should not take much time. Now just calm down for once, my Jov._" She said tenderly, touching his cheek. He closed his eyes and exhaled to the light grace of her fingers. "_The Patriarch told you this?_"

"_He did._"

Jov nodded, looking off into the sunrise. "_Is there anything he can't do?_" Jov admired their leader greatly. His devotion to the Patriarch was unmatched. But why he remains as a simple gatherer was a complete mystery to Alo. She leaned on his shoulder and gazed at the sunset with him. But suddenly both of them stared down the path, their faces riddled with the oddest expression.

Eno arrived with the human on his shoulder. Her "mane" was ruffled and tangled. Her nails practically dug into his skin and her face was shoved against the side of his head. Not a peep came from anyone as this awkward silence ensued. Jov and Alo stared at him as he stood there, returning their gaze with all the seriousness in the world.

Jov didn't even ask why the human was plastered to Eno's head. He just turned and walked down the tunnel behind them. Alo tilted her head. "..._What happened here? ...Doesn't that hurt?_" She asked. Eno waved his hand. "_Not really. Just having some fun before the meeting._" He began to follow Jov. Alo raised an eyebrow, "_I don't think it was very fun for her..._" She walked beside Eno until she was able to catch up with Jov. She looked back at Eno. "_Try not to scare her away before we even try to make nice, Eno._" She said jokingly.

.

Lorathana refused to look, burying her face against the creature in fear as trees whooshed by. He was cutting corners very closely. A little too close for comfort! She gripped his neck tightly as a branch swished past her head! "Oh good lord, please stop!" She pleaded, the sinking feeling of speeding downhill made her feel nauseous. After a few moments, she felt them slow. Her face was hidden, so she could only guess that they were going up hill again.

Suddenly there was a stop. But she didn't dare look out. He began moving again. And this time it felt like it was at a walking pace. Her nails eventually loosened the grip they had on his coal skin when she decided it was safe enough to peek. Their surroundings were dark! She kept her face to the side of the shadow's head as she peered around in suspicion. She felt his cold hand pat against her arms which were wrapped around his neck. She took this as an attempt to reassure her. It didn't exactly help...especially when she looked back to the last time she was in a dark tunnel.

Looking ahead, she could just see a faint light...She kept expecting that ghost to come out again. Or maybe these three would turn on her...or at least the big one would. The light at the far end of the tunnel became brighter and brighter as they neared it...A torch? And brick walls...A structured place...Where were they bringing her? All was quiet as she felt the familiar pair of hands lift her off of the purple eyed shadow's shoulder and set her on the ground. He did not let her hand go, though.

He continued to lead her through corridors and halls, following behind the other two. He tilted her head down gently as they passed other creatures like him. There were a lot more of these creatures than she'd they arrived at a large room. As they entered, there were more of these creatures standing atop a platform which rose above a...big...pit of lava. Shit.

.

Eno could tell the moment she caught sight of that lava...that she was terrified. Her hand was shaking. But both of them knew that if she were to cause a scene, it could become chaos. Jov and Alo could hear her heartbeat pounding hard. Jov sure enjoyed this. He was chuckling the whole way! Eno frowned at this, feeling a bit annoyed at him for it. The group moved around the pit and up the stairs to the platform. Three other Enderman stood with them to form a group of six.

Eno gripped the human's shivering form and stood still.

The group of Enderman gazed down at the ring of stone with empty slots and their eyes began to glow a bright green. The empty slots began to glow the same color. As if their eyes, though still attached, filled each slot. Eno could feel the human's body jolt as the center of the stone ring flashed and a blast of sound burst through the room. And one by one, the creatures jumped into the paper-thin sheet of starry blackness.

.

Lorathana was going to die. She knew it! Why the hell would ANYONE trust these things?! "I'm so stupid why the hell oh good lord of the void i'm a gonner..." She mumbled constantly, citing prayers she heard from the villagers long before they disappeared. She peeked one eye open and peered at the boiling substance that would burn her alive. Or, at least thats what it should have been...but there was something odd in it's place! It looked like a giant, endless hole. She was definitely confused.

It was their turn now...her last chance to escape, but no matter how she looked at this situation, it was either die by falling, die by getting mauled or die by getting lost and then getting mauled. She glanced around frantically as she was lead forward by the hands of this tall being that was supposed to be friendly. She haulted herself by pushing her feet against the grooves of stone. "**Like hell i'm going in there!**" She squeaked. But it was no use. The creature just picked her up again and jumped into the dark with her in his arms!

She was ready to scream her lungs out! But the moment they fell through, she felt them land on something. Her eyes opened once again only to find they were in another room...a portal? Her heart felt weak now...and so did the rest of her. She leaned her head on the creature's arm with a huff of both relief and nausea. Her mind was taking a toll. She felt very tired, now...

.

Eno set the human down again and she seemed to stumble. He knew it would stress her out...but it had to be done. She would understand soon. Hopefully she would forgive him then. He gave an embarassed sigh and led her along for a little longer. This yellow hall felt longer than usual given their situation. He could only imagine what she would do next when they reached the outside.


	18. Chapter 18: A thriving society!

Lorathana's head felt like it was about to explode...her mind swirled with confusion, exhaustion, fear and intrigue all at once. They neared the end of the hall. She was scared...What was going to happen next? She didn't know if she wanted to find out with all the previous surprises...her eyes shut tight as she felt the creature's hands guide her along up the stairs and into the open. Her eyes very cautiously peeked. And then opened wide.

Lorathana was speechless! The scene was breathtaking! Hundreds of these creatures bustled about on the surface of this yellow-tinted floating island. Striking towers of obsidian reached high in the air, their tops lit aflame like beacons. Her guide keeping her head down, the group traveled through the crowd to the farthest and tallest tower of black. Walking up more stairs to a platform made of some sort of smoky black and grey stone. Particles of dust flowed through the air just above it's surface...

.

The group stood still, waiting for the Patriarch's arrival. Alo walked over to the tower and placed a hand upon it, closing her eyes. The fire above grew brighter, and it's light stretched out in one direction and began to move. Eno watched as she called the Patriarch. After a moment, he let go of the human's head and kneeled to her height, pointing out into the distance. He could see her curious eyes squint to find what he was pointing at.

.

Lorathana stood still and turned her gaze to the area he pointed to. Faint gusts of wind could be heard...and they were getting louder. A silhouette surrounded in an aura of deep purple rapidly came into view from the blackness of the sky. It's shape looked familiar...like something she'd seen in a text book at the village. Long neck, wings like a bat's, long pointed tail, horns...

"No way..." She whispered.

These things were supposed to be legend. Or myth, even! No one has confirmed their existance and yet...here she was. Looking right at it! A real, authentic dragon! She watched as it's majestic form raised and it's claws slammed into the obsidian tower, shaking the ground with such force it rippled throughout the island!

.

The ground shook violently! Eno held onto the stumbling human to prevent her from falling. With her luck, she might fall back down the stairs...They all watched as the Patriarch snaked down the tower. His claws digging deep into the strong obsidian. Each scratch made into the surface of the tower glowed yellow and sizzled as they filled back in. As if they were never damaged.

The Patriarch's nails clacked on the surface of the indestructable bedrock. His palms sending plumes of dust in all directions. He sat.

_**"Alo. Thank you for calling me. I was...absorbed. In conversation with the Void. I likely would not have come back for a long while."**_

"_You are welcome, Great Patriarch._" She replied, bowing slightly. The Patriarched looked to all of them. And then to the Human. She did not make eye contact. But it seemed it was more out of fear...She may not know of the effect Human's eyes have on their kind. He addressed her.

**"Lorathana Helmsgate. As this land's Patriarch, I welcome you."**

.

The voice of the dragon boomed as it spoke, making her jump and want to cover her head. Wait...Her head raised a bit, eventually looking upward at the dragon. "You...you spoke?" She asked, staring in disbelief. The dragon moved his head closer to look her in the eye.

**"You ask this assuming we could not talk at all."**

Lorathana swallowed. How...sleep. Yes, thats it! She must have fallen asleep some how! Because...There was a dragon. And it could talk. It was early morning before she came here, so she must be sleeping on the cliff still...Another wave of rumbling shook her as the dragon began to laugh.

**"Rest assured, Lorathana. All of this is real."**

This did NOT reassure her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "How...how do you know my name?" She asked.

**"The Void had informed me of you at the moment of your creation."**

.

Eno could feel her holding tighter to his arms. It felt like she was starting to lose her balance. "_Patriarch, She's feeling weak. Maybe we-_" The Patriarch held up a hand and glanced at him. Eno shut up. He looked at the others and paused when he laid eyes on Jov. Jov was eying him suspiciously. Eno let go of the human for a moment, but had to grab her again as she began to lean. However, the human looked up at him for a moment and eased his arms away.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she pushed him away when she was in such a state. He looked awkwardly at Alo who was ignoring them both. Focusing on the conversation between the Patriarch and the Human as if she knew what they were saying. Both Jov and Eno felt left out, unable to understand anything they were saying...

.

Lorathana slowly released herself from the creature's arms and moved closer to the dragon with a questioning expression. "You know the Void? You can talk with him?!" She asked as if she were looking for a her long lost father. The dragon put a finger to her lips with familiar gentleness. She calmed a little.

**"Yes. We talk from time to time, but only when I seek advice. He has told me much about you and your...encounters."**

Lorathana saw him eye the creature next to her. She looked back and forth between them. They had similar features...The same eyes, the same expression...perhaps they were family? But she did not ask.

**"Lorathana, The Void has told me of what is to come, and has asked for my help. I have agreed to lend you my wisdom when you seek guidence. Come. Stand here."**

Lorathana stood still when he placed his palm on her back. He gently pushed her along to the front of the tower. Lorathana looked closely at it's surface. There was a large square that spanned from edge to edge. It was filled to the brim with small rune-like symbols...

**"This, my dear, is known as the Tower of Understanding. With the magic it holds and a strong will, one can understand anything in this world to a certain extent." **He motioned to the purple-eyed one. **"This one here has told me of your attempt at communication. You would like to find out more about us **_**Enderman**_**?"** He asked.

Lorathana hesitated. She was so bent on studying these curious creatures since the moment she found one...this was so unexpected. She was trying so hard to find a way to observe them. And just when she'd given up hope they just _bring_ her here. And here she is talking to their leader. This was the biggest opportunity ever...and she wasn't about to pass it up. She put on a serious expression and nodded. "Very much so." The dragon smirked.

**"Then it is decided. We will start by gaining an understanding of each other's tongues."**

"...Just the language?" she asked. The dragon smiled at how strong her urge to learn was. He nodded lightly.

_"_**My dear, it takes an awesome amount of concentration and stamina to receive from the Tower of Understanding. The process of absorbing magic can be painful. Even if you were in a healthy state, you would likely lose consciousness afterward. If you manage to last. Any more than one session in the same day would kill even myself."**

Lorathana swallowed once more. Her throat was beginning to feel dry. Composing herself again, she nodded. "I need this if I am to progress even a little bit with the task I was given by the Void. I would like to try."

.

Eno looked over to Alo. "_Psst, Alo. What are they saying?_" he asked, lightly tapping her arm with the back of his hand. She replied, keeping her eyes on the Patriarch and the human. "_He...he is allowing her to study us._" Eno and Jov both stared in bewilderment. Eno looked down for a moment. "_What...Really?_" He looked back to the human. Alo nodded. "_Yes...he wants us to use the tower to...gain an understanding of language, I suppose. Between us and the human._"

Eno was filled with both excitement and worry. They would be able to communicate! But...would the human be able to survive absorbing so much magic? Especially in this state? It was then the Patriarch looked to him again. Eno took a step back.

**"**_**If she is to understand, she needs a partner to be her guide. Eno. Since you have willingly approached her, you are the best candidate.**_**"** He commanded.

Eno stuttered. "_Uh...er...W-whith all due respect, Great Patriarch..._" He cleared his throat. "_I am...not exactly the best teacher._"

_**"Who else could be better? You have already established a positive connection with this Human. Not to mention your ability to meet her eyes. No other Enderman can do such a task, Eno...However, it is your choice. But once you choose, you cannot go back on it. What is your decision?**_**" **He demanded.

This was stressful. So many things could go wrong...not to mention the fact of how close he felt to this human already. He doubted it could, but if his attachment to her became any deeper...at one point it could become disaster. He was already trying to distance himself. (Though failing horribly.) But on the other hand...she needed help. And if he didn't accept, no one else could take that position. Alo was too overwhelmed as a member of the Patriarch's Council...Jov has already tried to kill her...and he wouldn't even _think_ of asking the Patriarch himself. Eno rubbed the back of his neck and gave a heavy sigh, walking up to the tower.

The Patriarch smiled, **"**_**A very noble act, Eno. Thank you.**_**"**

Eno nodded and glanced down at the human. His eyebrows furrowed when she glanced back. He didn't like this situation, but at the same time...there was great anticipation.

[Phew! An extra long chapter! I hope this isn't too confusing...Oh, and don't forget to check out the forums if you hadn't already! Feel free to converse there, ask questions, etc. And as always, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far!]


	19. Chapter 19: Mutual Understanding

The Enderdragon eased Eno and Lorathana to the tower and took a few steps back, sitting in the middle of the platform. Jov and Alo stood to his right, watching intently. No one has ever witnessed lower beings use the tower. This attracted many eyes of curious Enderman. Alo reminded Eno to keep the human's attention away from the crowd. They all were feeling anxious...

**"Lorathana. Your right hand to the tower. **_**Eno, your left hand to the tower."**_

They both placed their hands on the cold surface of the tower. A few seconds passed...and the palms of their hands began to tingle. The whole island began to hush. Slowly, a glow of the deepest purple that could ever exist flowed through their fingers. Both Eno and Lorathana glanced at each other. You didn't need to be psychic to tell that they were bracing for the pain to come.

Alo looked over at Jov. He did not budge from his position. He stood there with a stern expression on his face. He did not understand why the Patriarch simply welcomed her in the blink of an eye. Like she's some sort of savior. Alo turned her sight to their ruler and thouched his forearm to get his attention. The dragon looked down at her to listen. "Patriarch, how will they know to use the tower?" She asked. He gazed back at Eno and Lorathana.

**"**_**The magic will guide them along.**_**"**

Alo crossed her arms as she watched the two at the tower again. "Sounds simple enough..." There was silence for a moment...then the Enderdragon's booming laugh set off again.

**"**_**It is hardly simple at all, dear Alo!**_**"**

.

Lorathana's hand burned hot. And so did Eno's. They could feel a force within the tower's walls...one which seeped through. Into their palms and coursed through their veins as it traveled into their subconscious. There was a tug at the back of their mind. Urging them to follow it. And without realizing it, they began to breathe in sync. Exhaling, their eyes rolled upward slightly as they closed. Slowly, the magic drew their minds into it's world.

For a fleeting moment, they found themselves in a dense forest. In it's center was The trunk of a tree. Most of this tree was broken away. And a perfect mix of white and yellow flowers scented the air most pleasantly. Lorathana and Eno noticed each other. Both of them in their most natural form. Their hearts shone in the pulsing shade of the purple tinted forest.

Suddenly, the shade began to draw to them and grasp their inner selves. Their physical bodies moved. Eno slumped over slightly as Lorathana wrapped and arm around her waist. The light which passed through their fingers slowly engulfed their arms, generating a light breeze which ruffled Lorathana's hair and clothes.

.

This was becoming stressful to everyone. Alo slipped her arms around Jov and he instinctively hugged her close as they both waited for this to be over. Jov was worried greatly about his good friend. Why in the Nether would he risk his life to help this human?! What was happening to everyone that made them think this was okay?! He watched him closely, hoping with all his being that Eno would last.

.

The form of Lorathana and Eno's inner selves dissipated amongst the space which contained them as the magic began ripping their minds open rather forcefully. Sending all sorts of jolts through them. Lorathana's teeth gritted together as Eno strained to keep from shouting. The forms expanded and the edges of their minds mixed together. Their thoughts, feelings, memories...everything began flashing through their eyes as the magic made a path to their understanding of language.

A wave of heat thundered through them as their minds clicked for a brief moment. It was then that every word and their definition from both tongues crammed themselves into that small opening and filled it to the brim. And just as quickly as all this happened, their minds were separated again and shoved back together, expelling them back into reality. Snaps of static popped all around as their hands were repulsed from the obsidian tower!

Eno stumbled backward, grasping his aching arm tightly with a loud rowl! At the same time, Lorathana slapped onto the bedrock platform, hugging her stomach tightly. Jov managed to catch Eno before he fell while Alo ran to Lorathana's side and lifted her heavy body to sit up.

.

Lorathana's face was reddened, slightly. It felt like her insides were boiling! And she was sure the one on the other end felt the same. She heard muffled sounds. Her ears were ringing badly...as if she was caught in an explosion. Those muffled sounds occasionally translated to something...something about a room. They were going somewhere urgently. Lorathana struggled to stand, pushing out of the Enderman's grasp. "I'm fine...just...need to go home and...sleep for a while." She mumbled between quiet groans as she strained to keep the fire inside at bay.

.

Eno's vision swurved and swayed. He felt a blaze in his body that reached all the way to the pearl inside his chest. It hurt...a lot. He leaned on Jov's arm, trying to balance himself and search for the human. He could see Alo struggling to keep the female still and prevent further injury. The human talked of home...but he doubted she would get there today.

The Patriarch turned to gather a team of Enderman to assist before he had to return to the Void.

**"It is done. I will return at a later time after I have fully contemplated this strange reaction. Will you take over, Alo?"**

"_Yes, Patriarch._" She replied as he turned away and the group of Enderman made their way onto the platform. Eno raised, "Wait...wait, she needs to close her eyes! Alo...cover her eyes!" He called to her tiredly, losing his breath in the process. Alo nodded, "Alright. Jov, take him to the lower level to be treated. Quickly!" He didn't think twice, disappearing instantly along with the rest of his team.

.

Alo reached out to the human who was about to double over. She held her by the shoulders and stood her straight again, holding her close with one arm and covering her eyes with a free hand. "I'll bring her down, you guys get to the alchemist and figure out something to conjure up for her. Lets go!" Alo urged strongly before she disappeared with a puff of indigo smoke.


	20. Chapter 20: First Contact

Eno peered down in a familiar darkness. The faint smell of smoke from a fire recently extinguished scented the air. He knelt in the dirt over someone...wait. The cave? And below...the human. This event again...But this time, he could see what she was doing...He felt the touch of her warm fingers against his skin once again...and knew exactly what she was thinking. What she felt when she looked at him. And when he grabbed her recalled the nervousness he felt when they were this close. And could recall...her emotions, too? Excitement from deep inside...like the fire he felt after their connection. But only a sliver of it...

Eno's eyes opened to the light of his glowstone lamp. "...my housing." he mumbled.

He sat up quickly, but almost tumbled off his bed. "...Jov?" He called. Jov should be here. Alo would be busy taking care of the human and Jov wouldn't even want to go near her. He doesn't like to work without his gathering partner...and even if he did, Eno doubted he would even be in the mood for it.

Suddenly, Eno could hear a loud knock coming from the other side of the wall. Of course, it was Jov. He knocked back. A moment later, Jov teleported over. "_So how was it? Linking minds with that human. How messed up were her thoughts?_" He mocked, setting some things on a flat stone nearby. Eno frowned angrily. "_Don't start that right now._" He replied with annoyance. Jov shrugged his shoulders as he poured a powder into another and mixed it around with a claw. "_What? I'm just asking about the nature of the Human's brain._"

Eno rolled his eyes and sat up a little slower this time, pushing himself to sit up. "_...How is the Human, by the way?_" He asked as he watched Jov mix the powder in the small bowl and moved over another, smaller bowl. In it was a few drops of a thick green liquid. Possibly the remnants of a slime monster from the Overworld. He tapped the bowl on the side a few times with his wrist to loosen up the powder and slowly let it pour into the slime. It hissed as the powder quickly dissolved into it, turning it to a syrup-like consistancy. Its color faded to from bright green to a dark brown color.

Jov handed sighed as he lifted the mixture and handed it to Eno. "_Well...I decided to be generous and check on her for you_." Eno took the bowl gingerly in his hands as not to spill and looked at it. He didn't like it's appearance, but...shrugged and chugged it. Jov continued. "_But by the time I left, they couldn't find anything suitable to help her. She is, after all, a Human. A creature we know nothing about._" He stated with a bored, slightly sad tone.

Eno choked, almost coughing the medicine back up. "_What?! You mean-?! N...Nether be damned!" _He muttered in shock, rushing from his bed and out of his tried to stop him, but Eno was too fast. "_Eno, wait! I was just-...damn it._" Jov gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. Eno couldn't take a joke...

Teleporting was out of the question for Eno right now. He felt sick just running...it took a while to get there, but he managed to make it without getting too exhausted. He had enough energy to continue through the last enderstone hall which opened into a large room. In the room there were tons of books with recipes for medicine on one side and two small tables of obsidian, much like his bed. Eno hurried into the room and set a hand on the wall at the entrance. He balanced himself there to catch his breath as he looked about the room in alarm.

There she was on the furthest bed, sitting up already and with her nose in a book. Her eyes were lit with curiosity as she read intently about Enderman anatomy. Eno gave a heavy sigh of relief and placed the other hand on his knee. "_Jov...I am going to kill him, I swear it._" He declared with sarcasm. When he spoke, he noticed that the human heard him and looked up from her book. And suddenly, he saw her face turn a bright red like the flowers in the overworld. She quickly looked back at her book, but still made quick and nervous glances at him.

He stood again silently.

.

Lorathana sat indian style, speed reading through the anatomy book like it was a children's picture book. In the beginning, she just wanted to know their weaknesses so that she could actually put up a fight when they came back around. However...their composition was very intriguing. For example, their eyes are actually a tint of deep green while their irises can vary in color from greens to purples and shades of gray. Their smoke tends to match the color of their irises as well...they may have a color theme specific to the individual.

She was just about to learn about the 'heart' of an Enderman when she heard a familiar voice speak. Her eyes widened and she looked to the left. At the entrance of the Enderman sick bay stood the purple-eyed Enderman she linked with at the tower...her face practically sizzled with embarrassment as she remembered the dream she had. It was a replay of their first encounter...but it was as if she were in his place. She knew the smell he caught from her when she was covered in pollen. And more importantly, she found out what he did to...observe her. And what he felt when he looked over her features.

Lorathana nearly slapped the book on her face with anticipation as he looked at her from the entrance. It felt like a hole was burning into her head by his gaze. She couldn't help but make glances at him every few seconds to see if he moved. Each time hoping he either didn't or decided to leave. But at the fifth glance, he did just the opposite of her expectations. As usual. He was walking closer to her! She pretended to be engrossed in her book as he stopped at the end of the bed next to her, sitting down on top of it.

.

"_I thought you didn't make it...for a moment, there._" He spoke. The first time he was able to clearly say something to her. It felt exciting...he felt his usual nervousness returning. She was silent for quite a while. Possibly wondering why he was showing such concern. Which was understandable.

"I was...worried...about you, too." She replied quietly. Lorathana felt like hiding under the bed. This conversation could go anywhere. Eno looked up at her. "_So...you chose anatomy to read?_" He asked. He wanted to ask if she had the same dream...or at least the same experience while she slept. But it was difficult...

Lorathana nodded. "I originally wanted to find weaknesses. So that I could defend myself better against your kind. However, after talking for a while with...Alo, was it? The female with an indigo color theme going on. I found that not everyone here is hostile." Lorathana turned the page of her book. "...it turns out Jov just has a very negative impression of my kind." She shuddered at the memory.

Eno nodded, "_Yes, he has heard many stories. Most of them entail murder...I think it is best you stay clear of him. Your last encounter is a perfect example of how bad his temper can get._" Lorathana looked up from her book and gathered the courage to look at him. She tried her best not to blush. "...Since we can understand one another, now...my name is Lorathana Helmsgate." She stated with the tiniest hint of shyness. She closed her book, finally and waited for him to tell her his name as well.

Eno scratched the back of his neck. "_I am known as Eno._" He stated simply. Lorathana wondered why he had only one name. But she decided to save that question for later. "Eno..." She mumbled. Her voice saying his name sounded very pleasant. It was calm like a breeze through the tree tops. "Eno...do you remember our first encounter?" She asked. He nodded. His expression screwed up into an emarrassed frown as he recalled the event...rather clearly. "_...Is that what you dreamed about?_" He asked.

Lorathana didn't look surprised. "Yes...you had a dream, too?" He nodded. He didn't want to tell his part, but he went ahead anyway. Since she was doing it. "_It was...ahem, of the night at the cave._" He cleared his throat quietly. Both of them felt odd now. Lorathana continued. "...Our minds mixed a lot in there." Eno immediately agreed. "_Yeah..._" Lorathana pushed her hair out of her face. "Tell me...is scaring the brains out of my head your way of bullying?" She asked. It was an important question, but it was mainly to change the subject.

Eno's eyes widened. "_I-I am sorry about that. Very sorry. It started when you looked at me. I became angry and went to...you know." _She nodded multiple times and encouraged him to skip that part. Eno looked down again. "_Er...when you passed out...and I looked at you..."_ He was at a loss at how to explain it without offending her. Lorathana sighed and waved a hand, "Nevermind. More importantly...why did you stop? What changed your mind?"

Eno stopped to think. "_I am...not entirely sure. Just...over time, for a reason unknown to myself, I eventually felt that...I wanted to actually spend time with you. To find out more about you. Your kind is...very mysterious..._" His hand moved in its own, reaching for her hair once again. She turned away quickly, trying to be subtle about feeling uncomfortable. "I could say the same about you." She replied. Eno tilted his head. "Really?" Lorathana raised a hand. "Are you kidding? Merely your appearance practically screams mystery-..."

Lorathana fell silent and stared behind Eno for a brief moment before quickly looking down. He looked back to find that Alo was standing there in the entrance way. Along with Jov who was leaning on the wall just outside. Not even bothering to look in. Alo gave a surprised look and then smiled widely. "_Uh, oh! I believe we have been discovered, Jov_." She joked. Jov grunted. "_This is becoming disgraceful._" He muttered. Alo gave him a good punch on the arm and he backed up a bit. He stayed silent as she gave him a nasty glare before walking in. He growled lowly as he rubbed his arm, leaning back on the wall.


	21. Chapter 21: Buying Time

Alo switched from glare to grin in an instant, walking into the room. "_She recovered remarkably quick overnight! She surpassed even the Patriarch's expectations. There is definitely something special about this little human named Lora._" She spoke calmly, patting Lorathana's shoulder, but not looking directly at her. Lorathana felt a little awkward, blushing at the compliment. "No, no, I'm not that great...I was probably just lucky." She replied softly.

Eno chuckled a bit, "_Then you must have all the luck in the world. There were plenty of times you could have been killed._" Lorathana looked over at him with a frown. Eno leaned back a bit, feeling a little confused. Alo turned to Eno, raising her eyebrows. "_And we are very glad that she wasn't. This world would be in complete disarray if otherwise._" Alo grabbed a book from the shelves and flipped it open.

Lorathana scratched her head in thought. "Thats the thing, though...I was sent here to guard this place. But...I don't know what I'm guarding it from. So far, I just feel like I'm playing around like its a game. Running around just trying to survive..." Alo closed the book again, feeling a little guilty for depressing her. She turned and smiled softly. "_There doesn't necessarily have to be a threat the moment someone decides to guard something. However, there is something amiss in the overworld which has us all worried. The Patriarch has more information on the subject and would like to talk to you about it...But now is not the time._" She looked over to Eno with a smirk. "_For now, as decreed by the Patriarch, you must rest for a while until you both have completely recovered. Eno will be the one to show you around in the mean time._"

Eno gave a look of surprise to Alo. She stifled a quiet chuckle as she carried the book out of the room with her. Jov tapped her on the arm as she came out and whispered, "_Don't encourage it! It isn't possible to begin with! Are you begging for chaos?!_" He asked quietly. Alo frowned at him. "_Love knows no bounds, Jov. Everyone knows that. Even you of all Enderman should know. Since I was never interested in brutes in my earlier days._" Jov stood still. That hurt his pride a bit. He felt dejected...

Alo smiled happily. "_But you changed all that when I met you._" She said finally and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Jov smiled softly, thanking the Void he had found such a prize. He held her hand as they both teleported away with wisps of smoke that were more...vibrant in color than usual. Eno and Lorathana stood there speechless in the hallway. They were going to leave the room, but neither of them expected to see such an exposed side of Jov. Lorathana eventually spoke. "Don't know what they were talking about, but... I take it they're together?" She asked. Eno nodded silently, now focusing on the fact that Alo could see right through him. Well played, Alo. Well played...

Lorathana looked over to Eno who looked completely astonished for a while now. She waved a hand in front of his face. "They're gone now, you know. Was it so surprising that you've gone brain-dead?" She aked. Eno seemed to snap back into reality. "_Oh...I apologize...let us go. I will see if there are any housings that are empty._" Eno looked over to her and realized she had a few rather thick books with her, along with the one about anatomy.

.

After a while of alone time with Jov, Alo went back to work. She arrived at the Patriarch's Perch which resided at the bottom of the island. She crossed her arms with a smile as the dragon beat his wings to land on the platform just outside. "_You did that on purpose._" She said with a mischevious grin. The dragon raised his head.

_**"I hardly see what you mean."**_

Alo placed the book she had down nearby. "_You set him with her for a different reason. Not just because she trusts him._" She said, walking over to the council's table. "_Not that I reject the idea in any way whatsoever._" The dragon laughed.

_**"Nothing has ever gotten past you, dear Alo. That is the very reason you were chosen as a member of my council." **_

Alo bowed her head. "_I try my best, Patriarch._" Alo began her work by reviewing the records of gathering. Looking over what has been taken in and what has been used or discarded. "_I was starting to worry about Eno...he was beginning to seem very lonely. And it did not help that Jov was there trying to get him to go "socialize" at every turn._" The Patriarch sat in his place at the end of the table.

_**"Be easy on him, Alo. Jov only wishes the best for his good friend. But, private matters aside...I need you to assemble a team of eight."**_

"_It will be done. What order might I give them?_" She asked, writing on some records and flipping to different pages. The Patriarch became serious.

_**"They must head out to the cave where Lorathana had encountered the ghost. Find it and seal it off. Have them take the necessary amount of obsidian and engrave these runes on its surface in exactly this design. Two of them must be the finest artisans we have...It will not hold him for long, but it will buy us time to get Lorathana up to speed with our history and what role the ghost plays in all of this."**_

Alo looked up from her papers. "..._do you think she will decide to help? When the time comes that the world needs her._" She questioned. The Patriarch smiled.

_**"Do not fret. You have seen first hand how strong her will really is. She would not abandon us. I have no doubts about that."**_

Alo gave a sad smile. "_Yes...yes_, _I believe you._"

.

Eno and Lorathana stopped at a particular housing that was rather close to his own. He led her inside and let her look around. She nodded a few times, observing the details of the room. "Not bad. A little bigger than my home in the jungle." She stated, looking over to the bed area. "Though, It is rather hard to sleep on these black platforms. I'm not sure how you guys can do it...sleeping on a rock."

Eno raised an eyebrow. "..._Oh. Thats right, you have a nest of fluff you sleep on, right?_" He asked. Lorathana laughed a bit at his explanation of her bed. "Its a matress. And yes." Eno put his hand to his chin and thought. "_Perhaps I could ask Alo if we have anything soft here for you to use..._" He looked around the room as he thought of any soft things they could possibly have. Lorathana nodded in silence.

They eventually looked back at each other, causing Eno to turn. "_Well...if you ever need me, my housing is just down the tunnel. I will mark the entrance with something so you know where it is._" He said, making his way to the opening of her new temporary home. Lorathana stopped him. "Wait." Eno held still, wondering what she was going to say. She looked up at him. "Thank you." Eno paused. "_For what?_" He asked, confused. Lorathana spoke with genuine kindness. "...For sparing me that day. And choosing to become someone I can rely on, rather than be terrified of. I was...beginning to go insane with loneliness."

Lorathana's hands began to fidget, her fingers intertwining and her thumbs sliding around each other. There was silence for a while. Lorathana was becoming embarrassed as time passed... But finally, Eno spoke. "_Would...would you like to see my housing?_" He asked. Lorathana was a bit taken aback by this. But she agreed. "I...suppose I could. If you don't mind my intrusion." She said nervously. Eno calmly took her hand and led her out of her home and down the tunnel.


	22. Chapter 22: Please Don't

Eno's mind was pretty much going blank by the time they reached his housing. As they walked inside, he kept wondering why the ghast he brought her here. "_Well...here we are._" He mumbled, allowing her to walk around. Lorathana peered around curiously, almost forgetting the fact that she was in Eno's room. Of all the other roms she could have been in. He had many interesting pieces lining the walls of his home. A tiger's fangs, some lapis lazuli...and a piece of diamond! "Ah! You managed to get some diamo-..." She stopped as she inspected the precious item closer..."...I remember this scratch..." She looked at it for a moment more and then her head instantly turned to Eno with a glare of suspicion.

Eno looked at her with shifty eyes, knowing what she was thinking. "..._What?_" He asked innocently. "You took it." She stated plainly, setting it down rather hard on the stone shelf. "The first and only diamond I ever managed to obtain." Eno paused for a moment as she drew closer. He shrugged with an embarrassed smile. She stood just inches away, staring at him with a serious expression. He felt himself tense. He couldn't shake from her gaze. His teeth gritted as he kept still.

Suddenly, Lorathana couldn't help but let her face turn into a smirk. And then a smile! She began to laugh. "He, he! I'm sorry, I was just joking around. You can have it. I wouldn't be able to make much with it, anyway...I'd need much more than that to make anything useful." Lorathana turned away, walking toward the obsidian platform that was Eno's bed. She sat on it and observed an oddly shaped piece of wood. Eno exhaled quietly, relieved that her stare didn't last any longer than it did.

"_Lora..._" He said. She looked up from the wood. Eno lifted a hand and gently took the wood piece from her fingers. He needed her to listen. "_One thing you must remember at all times...You must __**not **__look us in the eyes._" Eno warned. Lorathana looked down and nodded. "...I've heard about that..." she said, looking a bit guilty. Eno paused for a moment, a bit surprised. "_...then why...?_" He asked. She kept her eyes down. "Alo told me it causes extreme negative reactions, but...for some reason you don't seem effected. I got curious, so...I used that chance to see if I could get any sort of reaction from you."

Eno's expression slowly turned to frustration. "_Just because I don't happen to do anything for a while doesn't make me any less of a threat._" He explained with a very serious tone. But he sighed weakly after the few seconds of silence._ "Please...don't try it again. Of all the ways to perish in this world, please...don't make it by my hand._" Suddenly there was a knock outside. Eno looked back at the entrance. "I need to go. Stay here for as long as you like..." He stated as he turned and left rather quickly.

.

Lorathana watched as he left. Her eyebrows furrowed. She recalled very clearly that not long ago he'd attempted to kill her the moment they first saw each other...And yet now...he took every precaution as not to harm her. Perhaps...perhaps he really did care. Before she couldn't believe it...Like it was a dream. But his words resonated in her head. And they sounded so sincere...She gave a sigh and sat further on his bed of rock, fiddling with more objects on the wall.

[I apologize for the short chapter...In fact this one just feels like I'm rambling...but thats how it goes sometimes I guess. I had to get at least something out to progress the story even a little bit.

Also, thank you all for the very positive feedback! I'm very happy to have gained such an audience! And so quickly, too ; w;

But anyways, regardless of how this chapter turned out...as usual I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm sure I'll get back in the groove soon, so please bear with me!]


	23. Chapter 23: Begin Preparations

Eno exhaled as he left, his anxiousness finally leaving him. But it was quickly replaced with irritation as Jov came into view. He sighed again, staring ahead tiredly. "_What is it, Jov?_" He asked.

Jov frowned. "_Look, I'm not here to give you a lecture for once. I'm actually here on business. Come with me._" Jov looked toward Eno's room, hearing clacking and shifting inside. He was silent for a moment..."_Is she in there? You let her into your housing?_" He asked, leaning tot he side to try and peek in. He had a look of disgust on his face.

Eno growled, annoyed. "_Would you lay off the damn subject, Jov? What is in my home is none of your business. Now tell me what you came to bother me with this time._" He demanded, his sharp teeth showing slightly as he looked to the side.

"..._Alright._" Jov straightened himself up. "_We need your assistance, great patriarch._" He doused the sentence heavily with sarcasm, giving a slight bow. Jov looked up again, seeing Eno's glare of death shooting straight through his head. "_A team was gathered to seal off the cave that the ghost resides. We need you to lead us back to it._"

Eno breathed. He was getting tired again. "_**You**__ don't remember? I'm surprised. You should remember where it was very clearly since it was there that you came close to killing the human._" Eno didn't feel like going anywhere at all right now. He was already irritated enough.

Jov raised his hands in the air. "_What! I see vermin and I kill it!_" He stated smugly. But he looked oddly at Eno's housing, hearing a shout of an unknown phrase. But he had the feeling it wasn't anything very appropriate. "_...what did she say?_"

Eno's eyes widened after hearing all of Lorathana's cursing from behind his wall. And Jov didn't understand a word of it. That completely made his day. Eno coughed out a laugh and held a hand to his mouth for a moment until he could compose himself again. "_Basically she says you suck. Now lets go._" But Eno felt a tug on his arm. He looked back to find Lorathana standing behind the doorway.

"There is more than one entrance to that cavern. A few chunks west of my home there is a small village thats...well, empty now. There is a giant hole in the center of it that acts as another entrance. I'll tell you why its there some other time." She informed, not wanting to re-live the memory at the moment.

"_Ah, alright. Thank you._" Eno walked over to Jov, "_I'll be back before long._"

"Remember, to the west! Be safe!" She called from the doorway.

Eno nodded, waving a hand in the air slightly as he and Jov teleported.

Lorathana couldn't help but feel worried. They were going back...who knows what could happen. She gave a lonely sigh and walked back into Eno's housing. She had nothing to do...aside from read her books! Lorathana recalled the books Alo allowed her to take and quickly dashed down the hall to get them. Dashing all the way back afterward. She didn't want to stay in her room until she saw Eno return. So she sat on the inner side of his bed and leaned on the wall, Opening one book and leaving the rest on the floor.

.

Meanwhile in the council chamber, Eno and Jov appeared next to the other team members that were lined up in front of Alo. Alo smiled, greeting them. "_Welcome, all of you._" She stood next to the council's table where a few papers lay. "_I have gathered you all here by order of our Patriarch. Our task today is to trek to a cave far to the west..." She grabbed two papers from the table. "...and seal it."_

_ The group stood silently. They haven't had to seal anything for many a century...so this was a first for all of them. Alo handed the papers to two Endermen who were of equal height and looked like twins. "We will start by filling the entrance with a wall of obsidian. Then our artisans, Sal and Tij, will carve this drawing to the __**exact detail**__ that is drawn here._" She gave a serious look to the both of them, who nodded awkwardly.

"And _the one who will lead us there will be our guide, Eno. Once we're there, Jov, Vii and Bal will begin transport of supplies. Once all this is done, Mae and I will set in the seal._" Alo walked to the middle of the line and smiled. "_Alright, do any of you have questions before we begin?_"

Eno raised a hand to catch her attention. "_Actually, Lora...er...the human has informed me of another entrance to seal. The cave extends under a village to the west of her home, though it is empty and safe to enter._"

Alo nodded. "_I see...I will have to gather another team so that we may set the seals at the same time...Can you direct us there as well?_" She asked as she looked at a list of suitable Endermen.

Eno nodded. "_It shouldn't be too far._"

Alo nodded. "_Thank you, Eno. Alright, time to move out!_"

.

Lorathana sat quietly, reading her book in silence under the glowstone lamp. She did not need a clock to tell how much time had already passed down here...because she was already halfway done with her novel. She understood that things involving magic usually took long amounts of time. But...she couldn't help but wonder why they took so long! It was nervewracking...especially since she could not be there herself.

As time went on and on, Lorathana found herself moving to different positions on the bed, reading, then just sitting there waiting...then reading some more. She had finished two books already and just started on the last. Her head was full to the brim with knowledge from the books and her head began to ache. It was tiring waiting for him to come back...that is if the ghost hadn't gotten to him...

.

Eno reached his housing. He held onto the wall just outside. His ears were ringing...he was so...tired...Eno's claws dug into the wall as he trudged inside, coming home to a dark room. He was silent as he made his way to his bed at the far end of the room. Wait...he kicked something. Looking down, he saw a few books. One of them about anatomy...There was another on his bed, open and laying pages down. He was suspicious, however...he didn't feel like thinking at the moment. Setting the book with the rest on the floor, he simply slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he fell asleep with one arm hanging over the edge. He slipped into dreamland...his mind calming to the sound of a steady, clear beat close by. Very close...

[Alright, this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be. But at least I'm progressing. I wanted to write more but I got stuck again so... I'm not entirely sure whats going to happen next. But I really want to get Lora into her proper role soon. I mean she's the guardian but she hasn't done shit yet so its time to buff her up a bit, haha.

Also, I received a very helpful piece of advice from one of my readers in terms of proper grammar and such. They brought to my attention that my story is a little hard to follow and reminded me of the new speaker new paragraph rule, so I tried following it. Let me know if it worked!

If you have any questions about the story, feel free to post it on the forums found here: myforums/LorathanaHelmsgate/4423181/

and I will answer to the best of my ability.

As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for sticking with the story!]


	24. Chapter 24: Challenge

[Thank you all for the reviews! I feel very happy and excited when I read them and I'm very glad to have such feedback to help me develop! Did I ever mention how awesome you guys are?]

Eno shifted in his sleep...Memories of last night's events replayed in his head. Over and over the ghost's haunting words struck fear inside him, overpowering the heartbeat which soothed him so.

[Recollection]

"_Hang on, Mae! We're almost done, just try to last!_" Alo shouted! Wind rushed by in a swirl of chaos, nearly blowing them over! Rays of ominous light erupted from the cracks in the obsidian, shaking the area violently.

Mae shook her head, "_I...I can't! I'm not as experienced as you are!_" Her eyes were fluttering as tendrils of magic seeped up her arms, burning trails of purple into her skin.

Alo tried her best to speed things along without effecting the seal. She leaned her body against the wind to balance better but it wasn't working so well...Suddenly, she felt big arms wrap around her, holding her still. Jov stood over her and took the brunt of the storm. The twin Endermen took his lead and rushed up to Mae, holding her up!

Eno stood a few feet away from them, gazing up into the sky at the darkest part of the winds. In them shown a huge projection of the ghost's face. His blank eyes staring him down.

**"YOUR AMETEUR ENCHANTMENTS CANNOT HOLD ME! SOON THIS WORLD WILL CEASE AT MY COMMAND...AND ALL OF YOU WILL AWAKEN TO SEE THE VERY TRUTH OF YOUR EXISTENCE."**

Eno felt chills course throughout him, their eyes locked on one another. The ghost brightened as darkness envelloped Eno's surrounding vision...

**"TELL YOUR 'GUARDIAN' TO PREPARE HERSELF. FOR HER DEATH WILL NOT BE SWIFT IN OUR COMING BATTLE."**

Those words seemed to echo as Eno pictured Lorathana. Blood covered her body and formed a pool around her...as his world began to shatter and break apart. He felt something spark inside of him...something snap in his brain...and shaking rage welled up in his chest.

"..._No...Not while I'm here._" He declared. Eno's eyes glared with red light as he walked forward to the group. He shoved his clawed hand into the center of the seal, deep purple whisps of smoke surrounding him. "_She will not lose! Not while she has us to fight at her side!_"

Eno presses his claws further into the obsidian, lighting up the rest of the runic design brightly! "_We will triumph over you...even if I have to drag you to the depths of the Nether, myself!_" He roared, baring his teeth!

Suddenly, rocks began to rise around them as raw power built up in Eno's body. Everyone gazed upon him in grave astonishment...all of them unable to speak. Eno raised an arm and guided them away from the seal, leaving him to stand alone. His appearance shifted, fading in and out of existance for moments at a time.

The ghost eventually gave a wide, terrifying grin.

**"I LOOK FORWARD TO IT."**

Eno gritted his teeth, putting all his force into the seal. The ghost cackled loudly as Eno roared out, releasing all this power into the seal! The earth around him quaked as all the magic within him was drawn to the seal, purple light swirling rapidly down to his claws and through the rock! The ghost gave one final menacing laugh as he was sucked away, down through the cracks of the obsidian and into the darkness below. The wind shot toward the seal before dissipating into the night sky.

Alo and the rest of the group stood silently as Eno sat still. Alo took a timid step forward. "..._E-...Eno?_" She called softly. Slowly he turned...His blood red eyes settling on the group. He took a step, then his knees began to give as his eyes flickered. Alo ran over to catch him, Jov reinforcing her hold.

Eno shut his eyes, pushing them away. "_Off...__**get off.**__ I'm fine..._" He growled angrily as he stood again. He held his head for a moment..."_Alright, we're done here._" He snapped. "_Take me home._"

[/Recollection]

Eno's eyes shut tight as the ghost's laugh resonated in his memory, deafening him. He had to find that sound...get close to it and keep it there. He did not want to lose what made him feel so at peace. In the dark his arm reached toward the steady beat. His fingers touched something warm...gently, his arms wrapped around it and held it close, placing his ear at the source of the sound. He exhaled, feeling his shaking body fall still. And he slept as sound as ever before that night...


	25. Chapter 25: Rules are meant to be broken

[Don't think I've ever posted this, but this is how I see the Endermen in this story: . _ ]

[So heres the new chapter. B] ]

[Enjoy.]

Lorathana had the strangest dream...Something held onto her. Holding her there for what seemed like hours. And there was this strange feeling on her chest...something was pressing onto it. Lorathana's mind progressed from the dream and back into reality as she slowly awakened. It was very dark...and...that hold was still there. That pressure remained.

She listened...there was the sound of steady breathing just below. She looked down and could see a gentle glow of purple from slightly opened eyes. Eyes she knew...Oh...Oh great Void...someone...soneone hit her in the face or something! She had to be asleep! This was too...this was too much for her head to handle!

She watched his wide shoulders rise and fall...and his head shift as he pressed closer to her heart. Lorathana tried her best to breathe normally and keep calm. He's going to notice...he's going to notice and wake up, keep it down! Her arms and back pressed against the wall, attempting to slip from his arms and sneak away. But his hold was strong...

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps. She froze, sticking to the wall like a tongue to a pole in the dead of winter. Her eyes stared through the darkness to the dim light at the entrance. As it grew brighter, she noticed it's color...indigo. The footsteps came even closer as the light from Alo's eyes illuminated the room softly.

.

Alo walked down the hall, Jov slowly falling behind as he turned to their room. Jov looked back at her, wondering why she continued. "_Where are you going?_" He asked with a calm voice. Ready to sleep, himself.

She turned as she walked. "_To check on Eno and visit Lora._"

"_Oh. I'll wait here, then._" He stated, leaning on the wall to their housing.

Alo came to Eno's housing. The entrance was dark...he usually had his lamp on. She supposed he went to bed. But...she heard some unusual rustling. Perhaps he was feeling unwell? Walking inside, she whispered. "..._Eno?_"

Peering around the room, her gaze settled on Eno in his bed. And...a figure behind him. Her eyes grew wide as she jumped back to the entrance way, about to get Jov! But she heard light, frantic whispers of a familiar voice. She went back, taking a closer look...and finding something exciting!

Jov watched as Alo came out of Eno's housing looking alarmed...but went back in. Worried, he quickly walked over and whispered to Alo from outside, just about to come in. "_...is everything alright?_" He asked.

.

Lorathana stared with wide eyes of desperation, making small motions with a free hand along with fast whispers, "No, no, no! Don't let him in, don't-...just...just make an excuse!" she whispered quietly. Eno began to stir again with her small movements, causing her to freeze against the walls again. She could feel his hand behind her waist...he had small hands for an Enderman, but his spanned nearly entirely across her back. She could feel her face heat up in the darkness...

Alo looked back at Jov, gently placing a hand on his chest as he entered. "_Shhh...Eno is sleeping_." She whispered softly. Jov looked over at Eno. Indeed, he looked like he was knocked out for the night...Alo eased Jov back out of the doorway, wondering how Lorathana was able to hide so quickly... "_I just thought I saw something odd, but there was nothing. You go ahead to the housing, I will be there shortly_."

Jov nodded quietly, turned and left. Alo peeked back into the room, looking excitedly at Lorathana, who clearly wasn't so excited when she peeked over Eno's shoulder. Alo grinned widely as Eno's hand pushed Lorathana's head back down. Eno turned his head and gave an aggravated stare directly at Alo. Alo bounced with bubbly happiness, waving and quickly leaving them in peace.

.

Lorathana felt like a statue about to tip over...they both lay there, Eno pressing Lorathana against his chest to hide her from Jov. She wanted to escape. Her heart couldn't take much more of this! It was already beating out of her chest! But Eno wouldn't let her budge at all. Not until he felt they were safe from Jov's prying antics. Lorathana went to ask him how he knew, but her mouth was quickly covered.

"_Shh._" He whispered. "_I still hear them._"

Lorathana held still. She could hear the vibrations of his voice as he spoke...it was resonant in her ears...Unable to contain herself, her head moved on it's own to place an ear on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear his breath. Slow and steady...and something else...a humming sound. Very faint and soft...was that...the 'heart beat' of an Enderman?

She looked up curiously, only to find his half-closed purple eyes looking down at her, illuminating their faces...he looked just slightly flustered, but serious. Her waist tingled as his hand slipped away and moved back to her hair. The feeling of his gentle claws against her skin lingering as they gently ran through her brown locks.

Eno tried to make sense of his actions. And why he felt so strongly toward her. But it was impossible. He couldn't withstand this unknown force drawing him toward her. His fingers glided through her hair and down to her jaw line, strands of hair tangling around them. His neck bent as he leaned close...very close...

Lorathana felt so...heavenly when he looked at her. The light from his eyes dimmed as they began to close slightly. Her eyelids fluttered as he came close...She could feel his breath upon her slightly parted lips. A feeling of overpowering excitement and anticipation shot from her stomach and through her body as their skin just barely grazed together, sending her thoughts into a frenzy.

She didn't know exactly when she began to feel such a desire for him. Neither of them knew if this were right or wrong...but whatever rules there were...were tossed aside in this moment as Eno pressed onto her lips ever so smoothly. Time seemed to stop...and suddenly they were the only two who existed in this world.


	26. Chapter 26: Your eyes

[EDIT! The people have chosen! It will stay.]

[I'm sorryyy! I had no idea so much time had passed already! My goodness, I'm too busy...]

Eno's eyes were shut, revelling in the sweetness of her lips...the tenderness...the heat. Such a unique feeling. This...feeling of want. He wanted to experience more...He wanted so much to feel it again. That pang of happiness which filled his entirity. Eno released from Lorathana's lips and noticed he was a bit out of breath. Odd...

Lorathana felt jittery, like she were about to shake apart from this excitement she felt from this new presence upon her lips. It felt so inviting...The way he held her, the way he looked at her, the way he felt her hair...His very presence made her feel safe and secure. In an instant her lonliness faded like vapor to the air as their mouths parted. She exhaled, her breath feeling a little heavy...She looked again and saw his eyes of amethyst once more as their gazes met.

Eno smiled just a little. From the light of his eyes he could see her face turn pink all over. She did that a lot...but it only added to her beauty. Her eyes were so green...He shouldn't be looking, but...her gaze was always so steadfast...

Without breaking their eye contact, Lorathana felt him press to her lips again. Heating her to boiling point! Suddenly, she felt his chest lift from her hands and move over her slightly. His hand slipped from her hair...and gently rested on her chest to feel every beat of her racing heart. The hum from the pearl within his chest became loud as he released from her lips once again...

She huffed this time, as if he sucked the air from her lungs. And it got worse, her lungs feeling overworked as he moved slowly to her neck...

Eno breathed deeply, taking in plenty of her scent. Light and alluring...It seemed the more he did this...the more she could feel him, the more intense it became.

"Eno..." Her voice whipsered softly.

He felt himself relax when she called his name this way...Her voice was small, but prominent... "_This is what your eyes do to me..._" He mumbled lowly, breathing out onto her skin.

"Eno...please...My heart is about to stop..." Lorathana's hushed voice begged, unable to open her eyes and face him with what he was doing...her neck was on fire...

Eno raised from her neck and looked over her, seeing her body pressed together tightly and unmoving. It was then he began to come to. He held still with astonishment. What did he just do...

Lorathana felt his breath leave her neck, but he was still close. She peeked at him through one eye. Lorathana wasn't the statue this time...He looked like he wanted to say something, but it just wouldn't come out. "...Eno? Are...you okay?" She asked.

Eno moved to her voice, but looked away. Holding a hand to his head. He couldn't think straight anymore...perhaps it was best to stop this while he was aware of himself. "_I...am sorry, I...I'm not sure what it was that...came over me..._" He mumbled breathlessly, quickly sitting up from the bed of obsidian.

.

Alo's head lifted from Jov's arm and peered tiredly to their doorway as a dim purple light slowly flashed by. She looked at Jov who was fast asleep, and normally is dead asleep until he gets a full nights rest. Deciding it was safe, she silently lifted herself out of the bed and jogged quietly to the entrance of their housing, peeking around the corner. Eno was walking. However, his head hung low...She looked back toward his housing and saw Lora...who had a slight tilt to her step as she left for her own housing. Something happened, definitely. Now whether it was good or bad...she would have to find out tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27: Open to LAN

A good couple of hours had passed. It was a new day, however...very, very early. She didn't sleep at all... Lorathana sighed as she walked down the hall, back toward Eno's housing. She quickly stopped, pressing herself against the wall as she peeked inside Eno's room. "Not there..." She mumbled, looking around as she quietly slipped inside.

Touching the glowstone lamp, she looked around the brightened room for her books she'd left behind. Looking toward the bed...she felt the blood rush to her cheeks once again, remembering what happened merely a few hours ago. She quickly snatched her books from the floor, turned of the lamp and ran toward the exit. Suddenly stopping at the door way...there were footsteps near by...

She kept silent and still as the footsteps drew closer...and began to slowly fade as Alo passed by. She seemed to be distracted...perfect. Time to slip out and hurry back to the medic-

"_Ah! There you are!_"

Lorathana stopped and gave a sigh. There was no way Alo was going to let her go, she just knew it. Not after what she saw last night...She glanced back, seeing that Alo was walking toward her with her arms behind her back. Yep. Lorathana definitely knew where this was going. "Oh...Alo. What...what are you doing up so early?" She asked as innocently as she could manage.

Alo gave a smirk. "_I could ask you the very same thing._" She replied, snaking around Lorathana with a sly grin. "_But I always start my duties very early. In fact, I need you to come with me. The Patriarch wishes to discuss with you something very important...About the ghost. But first, we must head to our library. There is a tome you must have with you. Prepare yourself, I must teleport you there._"

Lorathana raised an eyebrow. Alo seemed serious, but...Lorathana prepared herself to be held up at that library. Suddenly, Alo grabbed Lorathana's shoulder! Lorathana shut her eyes as she heard that familiar blast of sound, air mussing up her hair as they whisked away through space!

.

Eno slammed a large boulder onto the ground and sat on top of it...it was nice to start gathering again. It was a good change of pace after all that happened these past few days...he gave a heavy sigh as he watched the sun begin to peek over the horizon. It had been a good couple of hours since he left...but not exactly long enough to cool his head. He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck as he rested his arm on his knee.

He gazed at the horizon, his silhouette pitch black in the deep gold light of the sunrise. Not a flicker in sight...For now. But...there was something strange, still. Something odd moved at the tree line ahead. He squinted his eyes and tried to make out what it was.

It was...two legged...and looked like it would be a bit taller than Lorathana...Pale-skinned...though by Lora's standards, it would be a bit darker. Eno pushed himself off the rock and took a few steps closer. And that was when...something unexpected happened. Eno froze. He could see them very clearly. The creature's deep blue eyes which stared him down. Just daring him to attack. It took all Eno had to keep himself from charging forward in a fit of rage. His eyes grew red...and the stranger drew his sword. But...this sword was different. A unique light blue in color. Was...was that diamond?!

Suddenly, the stranger decided to run forward himself! Eno gritted his teeth, unable to move an inch. His body shook vigorously as his new foe closed in. But thankfully...just as the blue blade swiped his way, he teleported.

.

Lorathana gaped at the tome she was given, flipping the pages rapidly as she looked through the runes. Too busy to notice Alo just staring at her. Alo frowned, eventually clearing her throat rather loudly. Lorathana glanced up from the book. "...What?" She asked, an awkward silence ensuing as Alo smiled. Lorathana stood there, trying not to stare back. It seems she was right in thinking that the venture here wasn't just for the book. Lorathana flipped to the next page, refusing to acknowledge Alo. But she did not back down.

Alo sauntered around Lorathana, leaning close as she reached the other side. "_So? How was it?_" She asked with a curious gaze.

Lorathana raised an eyebrow, pretending she had no clue what Alo meant. "...How was what?"

"_I believe you know what I am asking about._" She replied with a grin. "_Your quality time with Eno, dear._"

Lorathana stayed silent, fighting hard to keep those memories from surfacing again.

Alo took notice of Lorathana's continued silence and the way she looked down at her book. "..._He didn't hurt you, did he?_"

"No! We didn't go that far!" Lorathana whispered loudly, staring at Alo with a pink face. But she quickly averted her gaze, realizing she'd just revealed the secret she'd been trying to hide. Rather horribly.

Alo laughed softly, "_Its alright! You can tell me._" She urged. But she paused. There was a calling...She growled and stamped her foot, "_Ooooh...Well, this will have to wait. The Patriarch has summoned us...but._" Alo poked at Lorathana's shoulder. "_I will find out! I will have to sooner or later!_" She declared as she placed her hand on Lorathana's shoulder, teleporting them once more.

[I apologize for the long wait! I'm trying my best to get back into the rhythm I had before ):]


	28. Chapter 28: A taste of Magic

Lorathana held onto the wall, her fingers gripping the small grooves etched in it's surface. Her stomach churned as her head swayed. This is why she walked everywhere... "Alo...I know we're in a hurry...but...please, no more teleporting..." Lorathana mumbled sickly.

Alo patted Lorathana, taking a pale arm in her hand. "_Alright...My goodness, just when I thought you couldn't get any paler!_" She joked with a small, nervous chuckle. The only response from Lora was a sarcastic laugh which trailed off to silence. Alo carefully led Lorathana to the Council's table and sat her down at the closest block of stone which acted as a seat. Lorathana glanced around the table before laying her head down.

"There's no one here..." She mumbled.

Alo nodded. "_This is just a private meeting between us and the Patriarch. It is nothing so serious to where we would need the whole council._"

Lorathana closed her eyes. "I see...hey, I have a question. How is it that both you and the Patriarch could already understand me? When Eno had to learn from me?"

"_...That is a good question. I was fortunate enough to have the Patriarch teach me most of your language in my younger years, when I first joined the council. However, where the Patriarch learned of your language is unknown to me._"

"I see..." Lora mumbled. She shielded her face from the dust as the silence was blown away by beating wings. The patriarch swooped into the council room, hovering over the balcony on the far side. The powerful arms on his back pumped his wings a few times as he gently lowered himself to the ground. His claws tapped on the hard floor as he made his way to the table. Greeting them with a slight bow of his head.

Alo stood and bowed slightly in response. Lorathana couldn't move very well, holding her stomach as she lifted her head from the table, "Forgive me, I would do the same but..."

"_Lorathana has not quite adjusted to teleportation yet. She is feeling a bit ill, unfortunately._" Alo finished. Lorathana didn't seem like she could speak at the moment, which worried Alo.

_**"I see...then this meeting will be brief."**_

The Patriarch had a tone of seriousness to his words. Lorathana became curious.

_**"Lorathana. As I have told you before, you are welcome here at any time. However..." **_

Lorathana lifted her head from the table. Something was strange. She looked to the Patriarch with worry. He gave a calm look to her.

_**"But for the sake of your health, you must go home today."**_

Lorathana frowned. Her nausea enhancing her depressed state. "Why is that? I don't understand, is there something wrong?" she asked. Lorathana was hardly able to learn much during the past few days. She didn't exactly plan to leave so soon.

The Patriarch chuckled, enjoying the fact that a human actually wanted to stay here and form a connection with his people. A toothy smile appeared as he replied.

_**"I can see your disappointment, however your departure is only temporary. Unfortunately something is wrong. This is the first time any living being from the overworld has been permitted to stay in our world for an extended period of time. I did not know how our magic would effect you, thus I had to keep an eye on you."**_

Lorathana's complexion practically turned ghastly white. He...has been keeping an eye on her? From the beginning? Even..._last night?_ She kept her mouth shut, trying to keep a straight expression. He didn't..._seem_ like he knew. He didn't mention it at all...yet.

_**"You have seen the towers which stand on the surface of this island. Their purpose is to emit waves of magic which heal us and keep us healthy in every aspect. One example is nourishment."**_

He eyed her. She looked to the side slightly, thinking about where he was taking this conversation. He lowered his head to her eye level.

_**"Tell me, Lorathana. When was the last time you have consumed food and drink?"**_

Lorathana's eyes widened with her realization. She sat in silence for a moment, thinking back to the last time she ate...which was...in the morning. _On the day she came here._ "So...You're saying I am starving to death without knowing it?"

_**"I believe so. You see, we are built to take in these waves of magic as a substitute for everything we need to live. Since you are composed differently, the magic is bound to have a different effect on you. Fortunately it is nothing harmful."**_

He stands from his seat and strokes his scaled chin with his claws for a moment. He began to walk around the table in thought.

_**"From what I can tell through my observations...you absorb the magic. However you do not absorb as much as we can. Thus the healing effects are very light on your body. Currently it can only slow the effects of starvation and dehydration. It reduces the pain you feel from it just enough where you do not notice until a certain point."**_

"And _now_ is that point, I take it." She replied as she watched the patriarch wave a hand toward the balcony. A light glow of purple appeared and cracked through the air, ripping a hole through to the void. Just like the portal in the stronghold, stars and galaxies were visible.

_**"Yes. Here, you may use my portal. Unfortunately, you will only appear at the portal in the stronghold. So I strongly suggest you have someone go with you. The moment you leave this place, you will immediately feel the healing effects wear off."**_

Lorathana looked to Alo and she nodded. _"I'll be back."_ Alo stated, teleporting away to find Eno. Lorathana lay her head back down, holding her aching stomach which churned once again. The Patriarch frowned a bit. But smiled softly after a few seconds. Remembering about the book he'd asked her to retrieve.

_**"I suppose...while Alo is out to find Eno, I should tell you what it is that you possess."**_

Lorathana placed a hand on the thick book and lifted it by the corner. She could understand most of the transcript, however she only had enough time in the library to scan the first few pages. "It looks like a book of instructions. Does it have to do with magic?" She spoke, trying to keep her voice loud and clear.

_**"Indeed, very much so. It is a book of Enchantments."**_

Lorathana could swear that her health partly returned with that statement. She couldn't wait to read it _before_ she knew what it was, but now she was just itching to open it again! The Patriarch chuckled, seeing her face warm a bit and gain a little color.

_**"This book will allow you to give objects amazing qualities. It is very useful for weapons, armor and tools. But I will not reveal too much about it. Most of what I can say is already written inside."**_

The Patriarch smiled and Lorathana did the same. Alo appeared back into the room, signaling Lorathana to stand up again. "Thank you, Patriarch. And...not just for the book, but for everything you're doing to help me. I haven't said it yet, but when all this is over...I hope we will have become great friends. All of us."

The Patriarch gave a low chuckle, showing a toothy grin.

_**"It is during times of struggle that unlikely companionships are made. And it is inevitable that they exist when there is a common foe. I cannot guarantee that such a pact will form between our people in my life time. But I can say that the conclusion of this journey will certainly open the door to that possibility...Ah, Alo. You have returned alone...Eno has yet to return from his duties in the Overworld?"**_

_ "I was unable to find him. But maybe we will run into him in the overworld if I take you down the mountain path. If memory serves, your home is to the north of the stronghold?"_ She asked, helping Lorathana walk to the portal. Lora nodded, gripping Alo's hand while she tugged herself to a stand from her seat at the table and walked at Alo's pace. Lorathana bowed slightly to the Patriarch. He returned it with a farewell before they disappeared through the wall of stars.


	29. Chapter 29: Out for Blood

[A question...Should I post this story on other sites as well? If i do, what sites would you suggest?]

[EDIT: Made a few changes and corrections.]

Lorathana's hand gripped her shirt. The Patriarch was right... earlier she could feel the pain of a starving, aching stomach only seconds after coming through the portal. But what was even worse was that they had already traveled down most of the mountain path and were nearing the plains...and there was no sign of Eno. When searching for an enderman, one must look for signs of disorder among the surrounding environment. That is, the aftermath of a gathering expedition. They both knew Eno was out gathering today...but there was nothing.

No mounds or holes from digging, no fractured rock...everything was untouched. Alo looked to Lorathana who was clearly worried, and then over to Jov as he warped in the area. She placed a hand in his when he walked over to her, looking at her in surprise. _"What are you doing out here with the human?"_ He asked, not even giving Lorathana so much as a glance.

_"I am taking her home for the time being until we find Eno. He went out for gathering duties today, did you happen to run across him?"_ she asked, gripping Jov's hand softly.

_"I didn't even know he was on duty today. I haven't caught sight of him at all..."_ Jov replied worriedly. _"Does this mean he went alone?"_

_"That is most likely the case..."_

.

While Alo and Jov were figuring out where Eno could possibly have gone, Lora hefted her tome in her arm and walked ahead for a bit. She could see some mushrooms and possibly an apple tree a little bit further on. Trekking down the grassy path, she plucked some mushrooms up from the ground and munched on a few. They had this gross texture to them but something had to get to her stomach immediately. Lorathana shivered a little as she continued to bite off small chunks and swallowed them without bothering to chew.

She put the rest away and started making her way toward the apple tree...but something caught her eye in the dark of the forest. A faint, split-second glimmer of light...Lorathana decided that the apples could wait a while. Eating slow was probably in her best interest, anyway. Her feet carried her into the dim woods, her toes sliding through the moist grass as she snaked around the trees. She eventually came upon a drop off and stood at the edge of a short cliff of around seven or eight feet. It rose around a clearing bright with fresh sunlight.

Well...She found Eno. He stood just ahead. His eyes blood red while growls rumbled from his throat. Suddenly, that glimmer of light flashed again and she looked beyond Eno and toward the bushes. And what she saw left her astonished. But her astonishment was short-lived as the figure she watched darted out of the trees, an oddly clear sword in hand and aimed for Eno!

.

Eno smirked with a dark chuckle. He swung around, ready to slice that male's throat open! However, he was forced to hault abruptly as he heard a female voice shout from above! Another human launched herself out of the trees! Her body collided with the male, sending them both rolling on the ground while the male's sword flew from his hand. Eno growled, striding toward the two humans. One of which was beginning to sit up.

.

Lorathana groaned and rubbed her head. That was a rough collission, but it had to be done. She finally focused on the area below her and realized she lay on top of this stranger. He was just coming to. His eyes were blue...blue as the sky! It took her a moment to notice he was staring at her in great surprise! But he didn't get a chance to speak out when Lorathana shot up to her feet and turned to Eno with her hands hovering in front of her as she tried to calm Eno down.

.

Eno bared his teeth as this female stood in his way. But he stopped as she spoke frantically to him. He couldn't understand much of what she was saying but her voice echoed softly in his head. He glared at her through his blood red vision...She was very familiar. He grabbed her by whatever it was that covered her skin and yanked her aside. She was not his current target.

.

Lorathana hit the dirt with an earthy thud. She lifted her head and watched as they glared into each other's eyes. _Shit, they're going to kill each other!_ Lorathana shouted in her mind as she pushed herself back to her feet. The man had already retrieved his sword and was ready to swing! And the moment he pointed it at Eno again, all hell broke loose once more!

Eno made the first move, swiftly darting forward! The man slashed his sword in front of him, but Eno was too fast and teleported out of sight. He simply couldn't match this enderman's speed! Eno popped up behind him and gripped the man by the skin of his neck, flinging him violently into the darkest area of the woods!

"Eno!" Lorathana shouted as the two disappeared into the darkness. "Shit..." Lora cursed aloud as she dashed after them as fast as she could. For Eno to not recognize her...that man must have locked sights with Eno at one point. She looked back at her first encounter with Jov. It frightened her to think that this could be the same situation...


	30. Chapter 30: Lora's new 'Ally'

Lorathana bobbed and weaved through the barrage of trees that cast such darkness throughout this thick forest. Where are they? Was she even going in the right direction any more? It is possible that the man ran off somewhere else...but she was sure that no matter where he went...in the state Eno was in, he wouldn't stop until this stranger was _dead_.

She stopped and heaved lightly. She ran way too far for way too long. Whatever energy she'd gained from that mushroom was definitely long gone. What to do, what to do! Her thoughts mixed wildly with her feelings of stress and slight nausea, causing her to start freaking out. But it was short lived. Like a blessing from the void, the sound of teleportation graced Lorathana's ears faintly. She stood up straight from her crouched position and glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of Eno's eyes in the darkness which surrounded her.

But the only thing she saw was a trail of bright smoke travel past her face rapidly. And it wasn't but two seconds later that the bushes ahead began to rustle loudly. "...Eno?" She called softly as she neared the sound. The rustling became louder until she could see a figure. It burst out of the bushes and almost ran her over in it's haste! She felt a pair of warm hands grasp her shoulders before she could fall and set her back on her feet.

"Miss, it is too dangerous here! Go home before you're killed!"

"I should be saying that to you!" She retorted. She was disappointed it wasn't Eno, but she was also relieved to find the stranger alive and unharmed. Mostly.

He laughed and smirked a bit. "You are very kind to worry about my well being, but I assure you I can handle myse-" He stopped, seeing a new expression on her face. The girl was motionless, staring behind him. Her face alight with a faint glow of purple. He slowly reached for the hilt of his sword.

Lorathana grasped his hand and held it there. "Don't..." She whispered. Lorathana glared into Eno's eyes with weariness and fright as his claws glinted in his light. Her bravery at it's peak, she moved slowly around the man to be his shield. "Eno, stop." She commanded. He glared back, his body tense and shaking.

The man glanced behind him, watching her curiously. She called him by a name...This beast has a name? Was it...her pet, perhaps? Maybe she had more experience than he thought. But then she reached out to him. "Miss, no!" He shouted! But it was too late! He teleported away and back into the darkness again!

Crap! Lorathana suddenly felt a pain in her shoulder and her body collide harshly to a rough surface. Eno had her pinned to a tree while the man just stood there, dumbfounded at the speed at which this happened. He immediately drew his sword and went to run at them, but Lorathana protested, causing him to stop again. "No! Just stay there!" She called. She grabbed Eno's face and forced him to look her in the eyes. He growled and gripped her shoulder harshly with his claws. It took every ounce of will she had not to howl out in pain.

"Eno, snap out of it! Look at what you're doing!"

Rumbles of anger rolled from within his chest. But eventually his anger was replaced with this odd feeling of frustration. Like there was something he had to remember. This human was very familiar. Especially when he saw her face at such a close proximity. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach...and he remembered...He remembered this nervousness. Who she was. How they met..._"Lora..."_ He mumbled, arching his eyebrows and the redness fading from his eyes. She looked down and sighed with relief, letting her hands slip from his cheeks. Eno blinked his eyes and looked over her, confused as to what happened.

Lorathana dug her nails in the bark of the tree, her will close to breaking. But not too soon came the release of her shoulder and she felt her body lower as Eno quickly placed her on the ground. She could see the worry in his expression and placed her hand on his arm when he went to examine her shoulder. "Leave it. I'll be fine..." She complained, pushing his hand away from her shirt before he could move the fabric from her shoulder.

All the while, the stranger looked at them with astonishment. The enderman...it understood her. They even conversed a good bit. And now it was treating her like she were offspring, overlooking her wound as if it actually felt remorse...It took a while for him to realize the woman he stared at was calling to him. Her words slowly registered in his head.

"Your name. What is your name?" She asked.

"Oh..." He mumbled. He glanced at the enderman. It did not budge. Not a sound came from it. Infact, with the way it sat, it looked quite dejected. Like it was scolded, though he didn't remember hearing any sort of repremand from her. "My name is...Arshavir."

Lorathana eased Eno away as she pushed herself to a stand. But as she went to greet Arshavir, Eno held her still in her place. She nudged his arm, but it wasn't going anywhere. "Eno..." She whispered in complaint.

Low growls sounded as he glanced back slightly, toward the general direction of this new human. _"If he is as 'friendly' as you say...__**then he will put away his weapon**__."_ He retorted in irritation. He did not like this 'Arshavir'.

Lorathana rolled her eyes and looked back toward Arshavir. "Its safe to sheathe your sword, Arshavir. I'm sorry for all the trouble he has caused."

_"Wait a moment, the trouble __**I**__ caused?! He was the one who started it! He just came out of nowhere and started swinging his blade at my head!" _Eno argued. He spoke a little louder as if to declair his superiority. _"Luckily I was __**too fast for his meager human reflexes.**__"_

Lorathana just smiled, ignoring Eno at the moment. "Arshavir, its good to finally meet another of my kind. My name is Lorathana." She stated as she walked toward him.

Eno just stood there with a look of dismay. _"What, so just because he's human you're going to take his side?!"_ He called. Lorathana turned slightly and gave him a scolding glare, mouthing a 'shh!' before turning back to her new ally.

She wanted to make this as quick as possible so she could get home, eat and then chew Eno's ass out for that comment about 'meager human reflexes' before he goes back to his world. She could already feel her stomach about to collapse...

Arshavir scratched his head. "You said this enderman was a 'he'? And you called him by a name...what was it..."

Lorathana interrupted before she had to start making explanations. "I would make a full introduction, but unfortunately I am short on time. I haven't eaten in...quite a while. I'm sure you're hungry, too, after all that fighting. Its rather sudden, but perhaps we could make our introductions over a meal at my home?" She asked.

...Eno wanted to roar at the trees about this woman's trust issues. She was just going to **invite him home** like it was the simplest thing in the world! What the hell is she thinking?! Eno glared angrily at Arshavir until he had to look away and prevent eye contact.

Arshavir glanced at the enderman standing calmly in the background, completely different enderman than what he was before. Strange, indeed...His gaze moved back to the miss as she began to talk. "Ah...If you do not mind having me. I am a bit famished, I must admit."

"Good! Follow me, my home is this way." She replied, easing him along onto a naturally formed path. Arshavir was confused as to what just happened...but perhaps a good conversation over dinner will straighten things out.

_"Che, 'famished'..."_ Eno hissed under his breath. This human had a rather feminine way of speaking. He looked back and realized she was already leaving without him. He reluctantly followed. But at a distance.


	31. Chapter 31: Two

Lorathana's pace slowed over time and eventually caught the other's attention. Arshavir went to assist Lora, only to be met with the sour face of a territorial enderman. Eno carried her the rest of the way on his shoulder, eventually setting her on the balcony of her home in the small oak tree. She trudged over to the door and opened it as Arshavir made his way up. She allowed him inside and smiled, despite her aching stomach. "Please, it isn't much but make yourself at home."

Arshavir paused for a moment, then awkwardly walked inside. Perhaps he should make a meal for the miss...It seems she still has something to say to her...friend. As she closed the door again, remaining outside, Arshavir rolled up the sleeves of his tan shirt and began unloading his bag of his food and utensils.

Eno watched Lora as she stared silently down at him. He gave an unhappy smirk, feeling his muscles tense. "Aren't you going inside? Your new friend is hungry. In fact, I think I smell some food cooking right now." He stated with a slight sarcastic tone.  
"Quit being jealous." She replied, crossing her arms. "And 'meager human reflexes'?"  
Eno's annoyance from her comment switched to a smug expression. "Well it is true."  
"Are you kidding? I've gotten you pretty good a few times!" Lorathana leaned on the railing of her balcony. Eno leaned closer and rested his clawed fingers on his sides. "Name one."  
Lorathana looked back through her memories. "Well...lets see. There was the time I slapped you with a bucket. I came close to slicing you a few times with my sword after that...then there was the rain..."  
Eno stood for a moment, raising an eyebrow with a bored expression. "Alright, I'll give you the bucket. But it was luck that you were able to get so close with that blade and the rain wasn't even your doing." He squinted his eyes at her with his teeth slightly bared. He began to get carried away with the arguement, unaware of how long their eyes were locked. "If you were half as skilled as a normal human, you could probably get me to flinch."  
"Then that must be saying a lot for Arshavir. Looked Like he had you on the run." Lorathana rested her chin in her hand and gave a wry smile.  
Eno's lips distorted into a snarl. "Che, that human...He's good with his blade, but everything else is to be desired." He finally looks away, feeling himself relax a little in the process.  
"You say this like you've encountered so many humans." "I have."  
Lorathana raised her head. "How many?"  
"Two many." He replied, holding two of his claws in the air as he turned.  
Lorathana turned away and chuckled lightly with a wide grin. Her head tilted back toward him as he began to venture off. "Good pun, smart ass. Now get back to Jov and Alo, they're looking for you and are likely wondering why I wandered off."  
Eno waved a hand at her, "Yeah, yeah...have fun with your new body guard."  
Lorathana frowned. She could detect a level of dejection in his tone. She gave a heavy sigh before turning back to her door. Better get some food in this empty stomach before a skeleton snipes her from her tree house. 


	32. Chapter 32: World Name

Lorathana finally came back inside, closing the door behind her. She sniffed the air. The smell of cooking pork snaked through the air and wafted past her nose like an invisible hand which drew her close to the oven. She looked down and saw two bowls with some sort of liquid in them. She leaned down to get a closer inspection. Chunks of mushroom in a sort of thickened broth...

"Mushroom stew?" she asked.

Arshavir nodded. "Yes. Thickened with a bit of the drippings from the pork. It should give it a nice flavor." He replied as he smacked his wrist against a wood piece, forcing it into it's place. He gave a huff as he yanked the wooden structure to stand upright from the floor and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Lorathana looked back, hearing the clacks and thud of something heavy behind her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, you made a table? Thats cool...How did you do that?" She asked as she walked over, sliding her hand along the smooth surface of the table top.

"I was just being a bit creative. Hope you don't mind me adding to your furniture, hehe..."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I welcome it." She sat down in a chair and placed her arms over the table which was just big enough for two. In it's center stood a torch which gave off a soft light in the darkened room. Suddenly, a bowl of the mushroom stew was placed in front of her. She sat up and watched as Arshavir took the other chair and set his bowl down as well.

"I figured the pork may take a while to cook, so I made this as an appetizer." Arshavir stated, taking a sip from his bowl. Lorathana took his lead and took a sip of the stew...which turned into a gulp. And then another. She would have continued if she didn't have to chew what was in the stew. Arshavir lowered his bowl and paused, causing Lora to stop. She swallowed, giving the same awkward stare he gave her. Slowly he took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

She looked at it and took it from his fingers. She didn't know what it was for, at first. But feeling that she had stew on her face, she held it close to her chin and looked back up. He nodded, confirming her assumption. Lorathana wiped her lips clean and placed it next to her bowl. She scratched her head as he began to speak. "When you're starving, it's best to eat slowly to prevent yourself from getting sick." He stated, holding his hand out toward her bowl. She handed it to him, her head low.

He placed his bowl in her hands and walked away with hers. "Have mine, I'm almost to capacity, anyway." She watched as he placed her bowl in a cauldron of water and began to take out the pork. She gladly devoured the stew despite his caution while his back was turned. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling pleasantly warm after eating hot food.

But all silliness aside, Lora was wondering about Arshavir and where he came from ever since they came out of the forest..."Hey...is this what usually happens when there is a guest?" She asked, genuinely curious. Arshavir brought the porkchops from the oven and to the table. He chuckled at her question. "No, this is just my way of showing grattitude."

"Grattitude? ...For what?"

"Why, saving me from the Enderman, of course! By the way, that mind trick you did back there was amazing...you stared right into that black twig's eyes like it was nothing and all of a sudden, he's tending to your every whim! A daring feat! I must ask, how did you do that?" He chattered eagerly, like he were telling a thrilling folk tale around a camp fire.

Lorathana was very confused. "What do you mean? I...didn't really do anything. I just got through to his senses somehow. I apologize for him, in reality he is...more reserved than that."

Now Arshavir was getting confused. "...I'm not sure I understand. You mean...you know that Enderman?"

"Of course, he's a friend of mine. You saw me talking to him, did you not?"

Arshavir sat in silence, looking at her while trying to put all this together in his mind which could not accept the idea. Which, plainly speaking...was very absurd.

"...What?" Lorathana spoke through the silence, cuing him for an answer.

Arshavir leaned forward on the table and rubbed his hand over his hair. "Er...Well, its just not very often that I hear one of us has befriended an Enderman."

"Not often as in...?"

"As in I've never heard anything of the sort."

"Oh...Well how do you usually interact with them?"

"Well...we slay them."

Lorathana arched her eyebrows in bewilderment as Arshavir sat back in his chair like what he said was the most normal thing in the world. To tell the truth, Lora wasn't surprised. The Enderman were scary as shit. But...for some reason she felt really ticked off deep inside.

"Oh...I see." She mumbled. Perhaps...Eno may have been right. However, the one this man might hurt wouldn't be her. But...he certainly has his reasons for what he does. Maybe...Just maybe...If she could change his opinion even a little bit, maybe she could get them to at least play nice. She needed Arshavir here. He is her only connection to the rest of the worlds that spawn in the void and those who inhabit them. If she could get these two to get along, she could take one step further in her quest to save this world.

Seeing her go silent for so long made Arshavir feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well...If this one is your loyal companion, I can refrain from doing so. " He declaired oddly as Lora poked at her food. There was no way of saying that politely...

Lorathana swallowed the last of what was on her dish and stood from her chair. "It isn't like that...But I would be greatful if you could." She stated in a soft demeanor, placing her dish in the cauldron before moving to the chest next to the crafting table. She contemplated different ways this situation could go as she emptied her bag into the chest and got out supplies to make another bed. None of the endings seemed to go well in her head...

"So, why are you here?" She asked, trying to end the day on a...lighter note.

Arshavir took out some wool from his bag and began to craft the first part of the bed in which he would sleep. "I left my home in search of a new comrade to take on an adventure! And low and behold, I find you as I battle for my life! A very good sign that you are the very person for the task! This world seems fairly new...which means there is much to discover here."

Lorathana laughed a bit at how enthusiastic he always was. "Well then I suppose that makes us friends."

"It very well does, M'lady." Arshavir's hand suddenly extends toward her, taking her off guard. She looks at it, not sure what he's doing. He gently takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. "A hand shake to welcome one to another's company. Thank you for letting me into...say, what is your world's name?"

"...Huh?"

"Your world's name. What do you call this place in which you live?" He asked curiously.

Lorathana shook her head. "...I don't know. I never thought of calling it anything. I always assumed the villagers knew, but they never said anything so...I didn't think it was important."

Arshavir laughed. "They said nothing because you have not given it a name yet. Now, we can't have you living in the middle of nowhere. What shall your world's name be?"

"Um...How about...Y Alo'ti."

"Hm...A very interesting name. It sounds very whimsical, like this place has a deep secret or is of importance. It is, by far, the best made up word I've heard so far." He replies with a grin.

"Welcome." Lora chuckled a bit as she finished up the frame of the bed. He saw it as just jibberish, when in actuality...it is Enderman.


End file.
